Blink And You'll Miss It
by hids
Summary: A girl moves into Bayville and becomes friends with the BoM. Who is this mysterious man who's after her, and why does she only sees him in her dreams? Sadie Hawkin's Dance. Wanna know what happens? Read On!
1. Chapter One: A New Coming

Disclaimer: Well since A) I still go to school and B) don't live anywhere near the place where they make X-Men Evo it's pretty obvious I don't own it nor any of the characters or places that are recognizable. I do however own the following characters: Summer Breen, Lela Alder, Richard J. Alder, Melisma Kay and Ollie the Butler. Becs owns Toby (she's really cool, she drew me a pic of Summer for me! :D)  
  
  
  
Blink And You'll Miss It  
  
  
  
Note: My universe is different to the normal one. In mine everything in Season Two minus the last three episodes happened. Therefore no one knows that mutants really exist. But a few things in Season three do happen. Lance and Kitty break up and Gambit is around.  
  
Chapter One: A New Coming  
  
Summer glanced out of the limo window with a jaded expression on her face. This was the fourth time she had moved in the last two years, something she hated. It seemed every time she started to enjoy her life her sister would decide to pack up and move out. Summer sighed unhappily as she watched the streets pass by.  
  
Her sister, she didn't exactly benefit from living with her. The only reason she was living with her anyways was because her uncle had suffered a stroke and her aunt simply couldn't take of both her husband and niece. Lela had made it clear she didn't want her little sister around, after all she was moving in with her new husband Richard.  
  
Richard J. Adler was a successful businessman from a very rich family who spent most of his time bull shitting his way through life with a cocky grin on his face and his cell phone permanently screwed onto the side of his head. He didn't like Summer at all and spent most of the time either avoiding her or giving her the look of death.  
  
Summer put a strand of her shoulder length straight blond hair behind her ear as she slouched in her seat. Her sister curled her lip in disgust,  
  
"Honestly, you sit like you're a boy. And those clothes.god you look like a freaking drug addict. Why can't you."  
  
"Dress more like you?" Summer snapped venomously interrupting Lela. "Sorry but I don't like dressing up like a rich drunk."  
  
It was true. Lela was an alcoholic. She had gotten used to living off her husband's money and was frequently hosting large parties with alcohol flowing freely and cigarettes filling the air. Lela would usually wake up the next morning with a nasty hang over.  
  
Lela's face was soon filled with anger,  
  
"Listen just because I don't dress like I'm a fucking punk doesn't mean you have to make up wild alligations like that!"  
  
"Don't call me a punk!!" Summer screeched. She resented that just because she didn't prance around in a bra and hipsters like Britney Spears she was immediately an outcast in her sister's eyes. Summer glanced down at her clothing. She was currently wearing a hot pink Astro Boy t-shirt that showed off her stomach and her baggy denim jeans that sat on her hips. She liked her clothes; it made her somewhat different to the rest of the sheep in the fashion world.  
  
Silence came between the two sisters as Richard babbled on the phone. Summer turned her attention back to the window as she fiddled with the tie that hung around her neck. Outside there was a sea of houses. They passed by as quickly as they appeared, if she blinked she would miss it. The limo turned. They passed a couple of kids skate boarding down the sidewalk. Summer hoped they were having more fun than she was.  
  
Lela broke the silence,  
  
"You're starting school next week. You would've started earlier but your old school fucked up sending your permanent record and crap."  
  
Summer turned to her sister,  
  
"What's the school called again? Lakeville High?"  
  
"Bayville High, and you knew that." Lela shot back.  
  
"You're lucky," Summer laughed lightly, "you're twenty nine, you don't have to go to school anymore."  
  
Lela smiled slightly, "well I hated school and now it's your turn to suffer."  
  
Those nice little moments where neither one of them insulted each other hurtfully were a rare occasion.  
  
"Summer look!" Lela squealed in delight pointing out the window.  
  
There in front of them stood a majestic three story white mansion. The grounds were a rich green, well taken care of and the front gates glistened in the sun. A large fountain stood at the front water flooding the pool below. The limo stopped in front of the front gates for a moment as it waited for them to open. They did as they were commanded and the limo drove in.  
  
Summer looked on.  
  
She had reached her new abode.  
  
******************** Hope you like it!! R/R Please! hids 


	2. Chapter Two:An Encounter On Public Trans...

Disclaimer: Well since A) I still go to school and B) don't live anywhere near the place where they make X-Men Evo it's pretty obvious I don't own it nor any of the characters or places that are recognizable. I do however own the following characters: Summer Breen, Lela Alder, Richard J. Alder, Melisma Kay and Ollie the Butler. Becs owns Toby (she's really cool, she drew me a pic of Summer for me! :D)  
  
Blink And You'll Miss It  
  
  
  
Note: My universe is different to the normal one. In mine everything in Season Two minus the last three episodes happened. Therefore no one knows that mutants really exist. But a few things in Season three do happen. Lance and Kitty break up and Gambit is around.  
  
Chapter Two: An Encounter On Public Transport  
  
A Week Later  
  
"Goin to work again Tobs?" Todd asked from the couch. Toby smiled as he did up his demin jacket and quickly checked his hair in a nearby mirror.  
  
"Yeah Todd, and I'm hoping that Jean won't be there again. God that crazy girl has been there nearly everyday since I started working there, and that was months ago!"  
  
"You know", Lance said as he walked in and plucked himself next to Todd, "you could just tell her that."  
  
"No I'm not telling her that I prefer the company of males thank you very much." Toby barked back.  
  
Just then Pietro walked in.well whooshed in technically, that was probably the slowest he would ever go.  
  
"Why not? She would stop bugging you."  
  
Toby sighed heavily,  
  
"Oh yeah and have people whisper and gossip behind my back. Gee and I'll I'm at it I'll just tell everyone that I'm also a mutant!"  
  
Pietro scoffed,  
  
"No need to get testy."  
  
Toby rolled his eyes as he made his way to the door.  
  
"See ya guys later" and with that he left.  
  
********** "I hate Jean, I hate Jean, I hate Jean." Toby repeated in his head as he quickly hurried out of Les Beau Roses. Not only was he now in a bad mood because Jean had been buzzing around his for five hours trying to pinch his ass but now he had to take the bus home. His car was unfortunately 'out-of- service' after one of Pietro's many pranks gone wrong, which involved his car, cow manure and a flagpole. Needless to say his car would never be the same. He couldn't use Lance's because Lance had needed it that night to ruin Scott's date with Taryn.  
  
Toby reached the bus stop and sat down on the bench. Call him fussy but he hated buses. They always made him feel so.unclean. Toby was lost in his thoughts when a voice came from behind him.  
  
"Mind if I sit down?"  
  
He turned his head around to see a pretty blond girl wearing an oversized hooded sweatshirt and black stretch pants that clung tightly to her skin. She held a large duffel bag close to her body. Toby smiled at her.  
  
"It's public property."  
  
The girl's smile widened as she sat down. Toby was quite fond of this girl already. She seemed nice enough, she wasn't flirting with him outrageously like most of the girls at Bayville High and well, he had to admit it but he thought she was quite eye-catching. 'A certain glow about her' he noted.  
  
"So", Toby asked, "why are you here so late?"  
  
The girl smiled, "I had a dance class. Two hours. It's really gruelling, but I love it."  
  
Toby nodded, "Where do you dance?"  
  
"Gerard's Dance Port" she replied as looked at her watch.  
  
Toby looked impressed. He had heard from several students at school that Gerard's was a very prestigious dance school and most of the dancers were professionals.  
  
"Gerard's huh? That's really hard to get into."  
  
"Yeah well, my old dance teacher sent a recommendation."  
  
Toby cleared his throat; "you must be around seventeen right, how come I've never seen you at school?"  
  
Summer giggled softly at him,  
  
"Close enough I'm sixteen, and I've just moved here from Seattle last week. I'm starting tomorrow."  
  
Toby looked interested, "Seattle huh? What brings you to Bayville"  
  
Summer groaned unhappily,  
  
"Stupid sister and stupid brother-in-law made me move here for his fucking business."  
  
Toby was taken back at the hostility she was sending.  
  
"Sounds like you don't like your family."  
  
"You don't know the half of it."  
  
Just then the sound of the bus pulling up interrupted their conversation. The doors squeaked open, obviously needing oil. Toby and the girl stood up as they walked to the door.  
  
Toby gestured his hand to the door allowing her to go in front.  
  
"Thanks" she uttered politely as she stepped on. After she made her way into the bus Toby stepped on.  
  
********  
  
"Well Seattle is really beautiful during the spring. The air smells.fresher and the streets are filled with people. I love the city so much. That and there was a Starbucks on every corner."  
  
Toby laughed. It had been about half an hour and already he knew this girl's name, age, height, favourite colour, food, band and why she hated her sister so much. She was very nice and was interesting to talk to. He was quite happy to find out that her favourite book was Goats, his favourite, and the book that Fred had gotten him for Christmas.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Toby, I'm hogging all the conversation! You say something!"  
  
Toby smiled, " Well Summer, I'm originally from Los Angeles and my mom still lives there. I work as a waiter at a restaurant called Les Beau Roses. I love playing tennis and just chilling out. I hate this girl Jean cause she's an annoying pest, quite like your sister. I live with five other guys."  
  
Summer was taken back at this,  
  
"Five, man that must be a lot of gay guys."  
  
Toby's face suddenly lost its colour.  
  
"Um.excuse me?"  
  
Summer cocked her head to the side, "Well you're gay right? Cause you act just like my cousin and he's gay. He's the sweetest thing ever though. Honestly I'm fine with it."  
  
Toby was taken back with this. He was surprise on how well she handled this news. He slowly nodded his head and turned a deep shade of magenta.  
  
Summer pouted and rested her chin on her hands,  
  
"No need to feel ashamed, it's not like it's a disease or anything. Really you're should accept what you are. Who you are."  
  
"How can you say that so calmly?" Toby asked meekly  
  
Summer thought for a moment before answering,  
  
"We're all made differently. No matter what we're still human right? If someone insults you they have no right cause they don't know the real you. They're just making an assumption on you beliefs. No matter what Toby," she touched his face lightly with her hand, "you are beautiful no matter what anyone else says. Remember that."  
  
Toby looked at her in awe. He had never heard such profound words. Just then the bus halted to a stop. Toby looked out the window to see this was his stop.  
  
"Shit!" he yelled as he stood up quickly and made his way down the aisle, "It was nice chatting to you Summer! See you tomorrow! Try to look for me!"  
  
Toby stepped out of the bus and looked back at her. He suddenly felt all fuzzy inside. He knew that he was beautiful. Now all he needed was that to come out of Pietro's mouth.  
  
*************  
  
Toby pushed the door open and crept in slowly. He slowly took off his shoes and jacket and walked down the hall. It was quite late and didn't want to disturb the quite atmosphere that filled the Brotherhood House. That didn't last long as Toby stubbed his toe on a table.  
  
"OUCH! CRAP! OUCHIES!" Toby yelped as he hopped painfully up and down.  
  
"Toby?" Lance yawned sleepily as he came out of the kitchen.  
  
"I know I know it's late", Toby apologized as he rubbed his foot gingerly, "but you know buses, always late. Sides I met this really cool chick on the bus."  
  
Lance looked shocked.  
  
"Um aren't you gay?"  
  
Toby brushed off Lance's remark as he made his way up the stairs.  
  
"She was really cool though, she's starting school tomorrow so you'll get to meet her. Night Lance."  
  
"Night Toby"  
  
******************** Hope you like it!! R/R Please! hids 


	3. Chapter Three: Stepping Out Into A New E...

Disclaimer: Well since A) I still go to school and B) don't live anywhere near the place where they make X-Men Evo it's pretty obvious I don't own it nor any of the characters or places that are recognizable. I do however own the following characters: Summer Breen, Lela Alder, Richard J. Alder, Melisma Kay and Ollie the Butler. Becs owns Toby (she's really cool, she drew me a pic of Summer for me! :D)  
  
Blink And You'll Miss It  
  
  
  
Note: My universe is different to the normal one. In mine everything in Season Two minus the last three episodes happened. Therefore no one knows that mutants really exist. But a few things in Season three do happen. Lance and Kitty break up and Gambit is around.  
  
Chapter Three: Stepping Out Into A New Environment  
  
Summer woke up the next day; sleep still refusing not leaving her. She turned to her bedside table. 7:45AM it read. School would start in about an hour and fifteen minutes. She rolled her head and arched her back trying to wake herself up. Then she pulled her self out of bed and stretched her legs and arms. She bent over and touched her toes as she yawned loudly. It was at moments like this where she was glad to be unusually flexible. She scratched the back of her neck as she made her way to her closet. Flinging it open she thought what she would wear.  
  
"Well I'm starting school today," she thought, "what would be presentable and appropriate? Nothing in my wardrobe so I guess I'll wear this and this" pulling some clothes out she made her way to her bathroom.  
  
***************  
  
Lance woke up with his left leg hanging off the bed and his pillow over his head. He groaned as he turned over to his side. He hated mornings, always had. He pulled his blanket to his chin and went back to sleep. Just then the door blasted open and something sped in and opened of Lance's blinds and had ripped his blanket from his grip.  
  
"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY! TODAY'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY! SUN SHINING! BIRDS SINGING! BEES TRYING TO MAKE OUT WITH THE BIRDS! UP UP UP!!" yelled Pietro at ultra fast speed.  
  
"AHHHH!" Lance screamed as he covered his eyes in pain, "Natural sunlight! Too fucking bright!!" And with that he jumped out of bed.  
  
"Well at least you're up" smirked Pietro.  
  
"Die Pietro Die"  
  
"Nice to feel the love Lance. If you'll excuse me I have to wake the evil dragon!" and with that Pietro sped out. Moments later Toby's fury could be heard throughout the house. Lance smiled softly as he staggered sleepily to the showers.  
  
************  
  
Rogue glared at Jean. Rogue had stupidly accepted a lift to school from Scott not thinking that she would have to ride with Little Miss Perfect also. Kurt and Evan were on either side of her while Kitty rode next to Jean. Scott drove down the street as Jean blabbed on and on about Toby, too much to Scott's disliking. It was common knowledge that there was a hell of a lot of sexual tension between those two.  
  
Rogue turned her attention to a black limo in front of them. Rogue looked quite surprised. No one in Bayville was rich enough nor famous enough (minus the Professor) to afford one.  
  
"Ooh I wonder who it is!" Jean said excitedly.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, "maybe someone famous who's more perfect than you Jean."  
  
Jean shot her a glare as Scott spoke,  
  
"Whoever it is there going in the same direction as us."  
  
"Do you think like, it's like that new student starting today?" Kitty asked.  
  
Kurt shrugged, "Could be. I vanna know who it is! Maybe it's a hot model!"  
  
"Yeah", Evan piped in high fiving Kurt.  
  
Just then both Scott's car and the limo pulled up to the school. The X-Men got out of the car and watched intently to see who would get out of the car. A man in a black suit stepped out and went to open the door. Summer stepped out with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Honestly Ollie I can open the door myself!"  
  
"Hey I'm just doing my job Miss Summer".  
  
Summer waved to Ollie and walked up the steps of Bayville High. Several students were staring at her in awe. She couldn't blame then though, limos were cool. Summer looked down at herself to make sure she looked half decent. She was wearing a tight white singlet top that bared her midriff and baggy black cargo pants that yet again sat on her hips. Spiked cuffs and random bangels and rings covered her wrists and fingers and her hair hung around her face. She had made sure that she had brought all of her books and lunch money.  
  
Meanwhile Evan and Kurt were perving on her.  
  
"Yo she's a babe!" exclaimed Evan happily.  
  
"Ya", agreed Kurt, "Total hottie! Vat vhole punky rock chick thing is cool!"  
  
Jean and Kitty looked on in disgust. Scott thought she was all right, nothing special.  
  
Just then the bell rang.  
  
"Come on guys let's get to class."  
  
*****************  
  
Summer hated the Principal's office. It always made her feel uncomfortable. Her breathing became a little faster as her eyes darted around the room quickly. "Oh why can't he just come!" Summer whined in her head.  
  
She began to twiddle her thumbs as her whole body start to shake slightly. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She was used to moving to new schools. How would this one be any different?  
  
Just then she heard someone enter. There stood Edward Kelly, Principal of Bayville High.  
  
"Well Miss Breen it seems a little odd you starting in the middle of March but I've checked you're grades at you're previous school and you're quite the student. Expect in Chemistry I understand."  
  
Summer laughed nervously,  
  
"Well I was hoping that I could get a tutor. Don't think I'll survive without one."  
  
Mr Kelly smiled as he sat down at his desk.  
  
"I'm sure I can arrange one for you Miss Breen. Well first of all welcome to Bayville High. I hope you find our little school enjoyable. I believe your old school was a private one?"  
  
"The Kingsley Performing Arts Academy" Summer simply said.  
  
Mr Kelly smiled happily,  
  
"Ah so you're quite the performer also. Well I'm sure you'll grace us with you're.um."  
  
Summer tapped her fingers on her leg,  
  
"I sing and dance and prance about" she said smugly.  
  
Mr Kelly cleared his throat as he gave Summer her timetable and explained everything she needed to know. Soon after he wished her luck and she hurried out of the office.  
  
************  
  
Summer walked down the hall trying to look for her locker. She was locker 565 and she was only up to 112.  
  
"Crap" she thought.  
  
Eventually she did find her locker. Only find that a jock and a cheerleader were making out on it. Annoyed, she walked over and tapped the jock on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi, um could ya move?" she snapped as she jerked a thumb behind her.  
  
The jock gave her the finger and went back to his business. Now if there was one thing you never do, it's give Summer the finger. She was suddenly filled with rage. She tapped her foot loudly and started coughing loudly to try to make the jock move but nothing work.  
  
"Oh well, it's up to Plan B now"  
  
She walked over to the soda machine, bought a Cola, shook it up heavily, aimed and..  
  
WHOOOSH!!  
  
"AHHHHHHH! I'M WET!! EEEK! GROSS! LIKE EWWW!!" screamed the cheerleader as she leapt out of the locker's way. The jock, dripping wet, glared at Summer with complete loathing. Summer simply smiled sweetly and walked to her locker. After putting her books away and getting ones for her next class she smiled again and walked away.  
  
****************  
  
Toby had spent the better part of the day trying to see if he could find Summer. He had hope he would get to introduce her to his friends. It was now lunch and he was sitting with Todd and Fred.  
  
"Wonder where Petey and Lance are?" Fred asked as he munched on his giant sub.  
  
Todd didn't answer; too busy trying to catch a fly.  
  
Toby shrugged and started to pick at his lunch. Meatloaf, yum.  
  
"TOBY! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOUR MYSTERY BUS GIRL WAS A HOTTIE!!"  
  
Toby turned to see Pietro sitting next to him, a mischievous smile upon his face.  
  
"Didn't think it was important. Sides I just thought she was pretty. I don't know how your mind works.. wait how do you know what she looks like?"  
  
Pietro grinned,  
  
"She was in my Biology class. Oh man, she's hot!"  
  
Toby frowned. Why couldn't Pietro think of him like that?  
  
Toby stood up and started to get a drink from a nearby soda machine. Then..  
  
He had collided into someone.  
  
"Ow!" cried a very female voice. To his joy, it was Summer.  
  
Summer eyes widened with relief,  
  
"Oh it's you thank god! The one guy I wanted to see, too bad you're not straight huh?" she smirked. Toby laughed at her comment.  
  
He then smiled at her as she explained the trouble she had with her locker.  
  
"Yes Summer, I'm afraid all the jocks at this school are all jerks" he sighed.  
  
Summer whimpered in annoyance, which made Toby laugh even more.  
  
Toby wiped the tears away from his eyes as he tried to stop laughing.  
  
"Hey Summer I wanna introduce you to my friends."  
  
Summer smiled as they both headed to where the rest of the BoM were sitting (minus Lance).  
  
"Guys this is Summer", Toby said as he guestured at Summer, "she's from Seattle."  
  
Pietro smiled slyly as he kissed her on the hand, obviously using all of his charm. Summer rolled her eyes and looked at him with a 'Not-in-this- lifetime-bubby' look. Pietro's smile faded as he slumped into his seat. Todd gave her a welcoming smile and Fred gave a friendly wave.  
  
Summer had a feeling these guys would end up being her friends.  
  
***************  
  
"So have you met the new girl?" asked Evan, gulping down his sixth carton of milk.  
  
"Yeah", said Scott, "she had trouble finding her English classroom. She seems really nice. A little sarcastic but nice. Her name's Summer.  
  
Jean nodded, "Yeah I bumped into her on my way to History. She seemed sweet. But she dresses oddly."  
  
Kurt shrugged, "All I hope is that I have a class with her!"  
  
******************** Hope you like it!! R/R Please! hids 


	4. Chapter Four: Chemistry Brews

Disclaimer: Well since A) I still go to school and B) don't live anywhere near the place where they make X-Men Evo it's pretty obvious I don't own it nor any of the characters or places that are recognizable. I do however own the following characters: Summer Breen, Lela Alder, Richard J. Alder, Melisma Kay and Ollie the Butler. Becs owns Toby and Nicholas (she's really cool, she drew me a pic of Summer for me! :D)  
  
Blink And You'll Miss It  
  
  
  
Note: My universe is different to the normal one. In mine everything in Season Two minus the last three episodes happened. Therefore no one knows that mutants really exist. But a few things in Season three do happen. Lance and Kitty break up and Gambit is around.  
  
Chapter Four: Chemistry Brews  
  
It was the last subject of the day and Lance was glaring in front of him at Kitty and her new beau Nicholas, a preppy jackass French wannabe who had been hitting on Kitty for ages. Ever since Lance and Kitty had broken up she had been flirting with any guy outrageously in front of him. Lance sighed wretchedly as Kitty fluttered her eyelashes at him while giggling at every gay joke he said.  
  
At that moment the teacher walked in muttering something under his breath about 'furry blue demons'.  
  
"Ok class before we continue our topic on Quantitative Aspects Of Formulae and Equations I'd like you to meet our latest addition to the class, Summer Breen. She joins us from Seattle and I hope all of you will make her feel welcome."  
  
Summer walked in gazed around the room. She noted that there were three empty seats, one next to some creepy looking sugar addict, one next to a cheerleader (blah) and one next to a rather cute guy who reminded her of James Dean or one of those rebel guys on TV.  
  
She walked over to Lance and smiled,  
  
"Mr What's-his-name said that I had to partner up with someone. Can I go with you?"  
  
Lance looked surprised. This amazing looking girl wanted to sit next to him? He couldn't believe his luck.  
  
"Um sure", said Lance casually playing it cool, "go ahead."  
  
She nodded and sat down while opening her book to the start of the chapter. She started to look very worried.  
  
"Atomic mass, Calculating formulae for compounds? What the fuck does this stuff mean!!" she whined unhappily.  
  
Lance looked at her with sympathetic eyes,  
  
"Don't worry I'm pretty good at Chemistry, I can give you a hand. Just don't ask me about anything else."  
  
Summer smiled at him looking very relieved. The next ten minutes went by like watching growing, absolutely boring. Lance glanced at Summer. She was forcing herself to stay awake by writing something in a small leather notebook.  
  
"Whatcha writing?" asked Lance curiously.  
  
She looked up suddenly,  
  
"Oh I'm just writing a song about how this guy sounds like he has a pole up his ass and why can't he just shut up and go away."  
  
Lance couldn't help but burst into laughter. He must have done this loudly because the teacher suddenly turned his attention to Lance. Lance could tell he wasn't pleased.  
  
"Is there something you'd like to share Mister Alvers?" the teacher spat his name like it was something vulgar.  
  
"Um no sir", Lance couldn't contain his laughter much longer, "just one of the atoms in the periodic table sounded like one of the characters in LOTR. Thought that was funny. Oh well just me" and he turned his attention back to his textbook.  
  
The teacher glared at him evilly as he turned his attention back to the class.  
  
"Wow you must be the World Champion of Bullshitting" Summer smirked.  
  
Lance smirked back, "it's a talent I've perfected since I was twelve."  
  
Summer began to chuckle while trying to work at the same time.  
  
The bell rang and everyone started to scatter out. Lance stood up and was about to leave when the teacher said,  
  
"Alvers stay behind. I want to talk to you".  
  
Lance groaned as he walked to the teacher's desk. The teacher glared up at him, a look of complete loathing cloaked his face.  
  
"Listen you little shit, if you want to fuck up your life that's fine but not in my class, don't be a smart ass."  
  
"Oooh", Lance said sarcastically, "you're so smart. You made a rhyme, class and ass."  
  
Suddenly the teacher snapped. He grabbed Lance by the collar and pulled in, the teacher's bad breath whiffed over Lance as he spoke,  
  
"I don't know why Kelly still allows you to come here, but I will make it my personal mission to get you expelled. I will fry your ass so badly that you won't be accepted anywhere in the country. I don't need a little shit like you ruining my career.."  
  
"You call this shit house a career?" a voice interrupted from outside. Both men looked to see Summer, looking very pissed with her hands on her hips. She marched over and yanked Lance out of the teacher's grasp while giving him a look of death.  
  
"Cause if you do", she continued, "You must be so desperate. Come on Lance let's go."  
  
Lance did as he was told and followed her out of the classroom. Neither spoke to each other as they walked down the hall. Lance glanced at her for a second. She seemed to be deep in thought, occasionally biting her lip. Lance was the first to speak,  
  
"Thanks Summer. I don't wanna know what I would have done to that teacher if you hadn't come when you did."  
  
"I was more worried about you actually," Summer, uttered as the turned a corner, "that teacher looked like he was about to stab you with a pencil. You should tell Kelly, no student should be treated like that".  
  
"Yeah, like that would do any good," Lance grimly mumbled.  
  
"Lance.." Summer started.  
  
"Look the teachers hate my guts. I doubt Kelly would care if I left. Probably throw a party or something. Sides I don't care anyways, I don't need anyone but myself. The world with just end up betraying you" Lance snapped as they walked outside.  
  
Summer looked at him, pity showing in her eyes. She looked away from Lance and whispered,  
  
"You must be awfully lonely, to say you don't need anyone. I'll see you tomorrow" and she exited in the opposite direction as Lance was left to contemplate what she had just said.  
  
******************** Hope you like it!! R/R Please! Hids Give me some ideas on what you want to happen in later chapters 


	5. Chapter Five: Revelations

Disclaimer: Well since A) I still go to school and B) don't live anywhere near the place where they make X-Men Evo it's pretty obvious I don't own it nor any of the characters or places that are recognizable. I do however own the following characters: Summer Breen, Lela Alder, Richard J. Alder, Melisma Kay and Ollie the Butler. Becs owns Toby and Nicholas (she's really cool, she drew me a pic of Summer for me! :D)  
  
Blink And You'll Miss It  
  
  
  
Note: My universe is different to the normal one. In mine everything in Season Two minus the last three episodes happened. Therefore no one knows that mutants really exist. But a few things in Season three do happen. Lance and Kitty break up and Gambit is around.  
  
Chapter Five: Revelations  
  
Summer was having that nightmare again. The one where she was running through a barren snow covered wasteland, blood streaming down her wrists and ankles. The one where tears fell down her porcelain white faces as she cried for help in a language she didn't know. She suddenly fell. She tried to get up but something, a metal whip, had latched itself onto her right ankle. She continued to cry something that sounded like. pleading for mercy? Then.. he emerged. Those red hollow eyes, the sickly colourless skin, those snake like fangs. She crouched down, covering her head with her arms begging, begging. Then he finally spoke, his voice filled with abhorrence. The same line she had been hearing for the last seven years,  
  
"You belong to me forever"  
  
And with that his hand stabbed into her chest and ripped out her heart.  
  
*************  
  
"AHH!" Summer cried in pain. She buried her head into her hands as she sobbed heavily. Her body began to burn excruciatingly. Everything started to go shadowy and white.  
  
"No." she begged to herself, "please, not again.. not again.."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
**************  
  
"Looks like Cerebro has detected a new mutant, a very powerful one" the Professor said to Logan and Ororo.  
  
Logan looked at the screen with eagerness,  
  
"So who's the mutant?"  
  
"I believe a young woman by the name of Summer Breen."  
  
"Breen?" Ororo said as she looked at the Professor, "didn't she just move here?"  
  
The professor nodded,  
  
"I believe from Seattle. But her powers, they're much too powerful for her to control. I do believe we must pay her a visit."  
  
************  
  
Lela and Ollie burst through the door. She gasped in panic as she saw the sight in front of her. Summer was surrounded by electricity, which appeared to be coming out of her body. The electricity bounced off the walls at connected with the ground with a large explosion. Several items that were powered by electricity were going haywire. The lights were flicking on and off while the TV flicked through the channels rapidly. Suddenly something reached their ears. A deafening sound that sounded like an Internet connection, only higher and painfully louder. Lela covered her ears in throbbing anguish as she fell on her knees. Summer cried in pain as her arms suddenly got plastered with a rash that resembled that of a third degree burn. Then all of a sudden the noise stopped and Summer fell down, her body not moving at all, her face deathly pale.  
  
"SUMMER!" Lela wailed as she ran to her fallen sister. She quickly popped open a bottle and placed a pill into her mouth. Summer swallowed and her eyes opened. Lela then hugged her sibling as Summer sobbed, "I can't do this anymore, make it go away."  
  
Lela looked down at her with sympathy,  
  
"Don't worry Sunny, we'll find something. You'll see."  
  
She began to rock Summer, like she used to when Summer was little, until she fell asleep. Lela gently laid her down and walked over to Ollie.  
  
"Call a doctor, a specialist, anyone who can help us help Summer," she muttered bitterly as she staggered back to bed.  
  
*************  
  
The next morning Lela woke up feeling incredibly troubled. She got up swiftly and made her way down stairs. She found Ollie in the kitchen sipping on some coffee.  
  
"Ollie", she panted as she sat down, "have you.."  
  
"No Mrs Adler I haven't found anyone who specializes in Summer's um 'condition'."  
  
"God.. is there anyone who can help?"  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell sounded, almost unwelcome.  
  
'That was fast,' Lela muttered.  
  
Ollie got up and went to answer the door. Professor Xaiver and Ororo Munro stood outside. Ororo spoke first,  
  
"Hello is Mrs. Alder home? We're here to talk about her sister Miss Breen."  
  
Lela suddenly looked shocked, "You know about my sister?"  
  
The professor nodded,  
  
"I know that she has certain abilities that she is finding difficult to control."  
  
"Difficult to control?" Lela snapped, "God she's unconscious! Her arms are covered in painful burns! Difficult my ass, those powers are killing her!!"  
  
"I understand you're worried Mrs. Alder but please, we want to help Summer control her powers so that she won't have to go through that again."  
  
Lela bit her lip trying to think what to do. She finally gave in and let the two guests in.  
  
*************  
  
"So you're institute helps mutants control their powers for good?" Lela inquired as she sipped on her tea.  
  
"Indeed Mrs. Alder. I built the Institute so that mutants and humans could co-inside with each other peacefully." Professor Xavier explained.  
  
Lela put her tea down on the coffee table,  
  
"I don't want my sister living in the institute, if you don't mind?"  
  
Ororo looked confused, "Why not?"  
  
Lela glanced out the window for a moment,  
  
"Let's just say, I want her under my watch that's all."  
  
The Professor nodded and went to shake her hand,  
  
"Summer can spend the weekend at the institute," Lela clarified, "but Sunday night she comes home."  
  
"Agreed" replied Xavier simply.  
  
******************** Hope you like it!! R/R Please! Hids Give me some ideas on what you want to happen in later chapters 


	6. Chapter Six: Late Night Discussions

Disclaimer: Well since A) I still go to school and B) don't live anywhere near the place where they make X-Men Evo it's pretty obvious I don't own it nor any of the characters or places that are recognizable. I do however own the following characters: Summer Breen, Lela Alder, Richard J. Alder, Melisma Kay and Ollie the Butler. Becs owns Toby and Nicholas (she's really cool, she drew me a pic of Summer for me! :D)  
  
Blink And You'll Miss It  
  
  
  
Note: My universe is different to the normal one. In mine everything in Season Two minus the last three episodes happened. Therefore no one knows that mutants really exist. But a few things in Season three do happen. Lance and Kitty break up and Gambit is around.  
  
Chapter Six: Late Night Discussions  
  
Thursday- 7:45pm  
  
Lance and Toby were currently bored out of their minds watching a brainless game show on TV. It was Thursday night, they had finished their homework (well Toby had, Lance had decided it was bad for his health to do it) and there was nothing to do. Pietro had gone out, probably on another date with one of his many ditzy admirers; Todd and Fred had gone out for sundaes.  
  
"Change the channel", Lance yawned as he stretched his arms up.  
  
Toby grunted in annoyance,  
  
"You're closer you lazy ass."  
  
Lance growled, the room began to shake. Toby sighed in resignation and got up to change the channel, the shaking in the house's foundations subsiding once his feet had touched the floor. He really couldn't afford Lance destroying the property anymore. The walls were already cracked and the house creaked with every step placed upon each weary floorboard.  
  
"You know,", commented Lance offhandedly, "I didn't see Summer at school today."  
  
He tried to sound casually curious, hoping Toby wouldn't notice his real motive.  
  
It had been two weeks since Summer had started school and had already become fast friends with the BoM. But she had been mysteriously absent from class that day.  
  
"Oh", Toby smiled as he slid back onto the couch, "since when were you so concerned?"  
  
Lance's face turned slightly redder,  
  
"Well it was just an observation. I'd figure you'd seen her, after all she is your new best friend."  
  
Toby smirked slyly, "Oooh, someone's sounding a little jealous."  
  
Lance shook his head as his face turned even redder,  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are" Toby gave a cheeky grin. He knew he had him cornered,  
  
"No I'm not! Besides I'm still in love with Kitty!" Lance protested louder, but his voice was weak.  
  
"Lance first off get over it she dumped you, and second you are jealous"  
  
Lance sighed slightly aggravated,  
  
"Must you remind me again?"  
  
Toby noticing Lance's sadness wrapped his arm around his shoulder comfortingly,  
  
"Hey cheer up, there are more fish in the sea like they always say. 'Sides at least now Kitty will never read those love letters underneath your mattress.."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Toby realizing what he had foolishly done shut his mouth and slapped his hands over it. Lance's eye began to twitch as the couch began to vibrate. Toby suddenly got very scared. The situation would have been quite funny if he wasn't the one in trouble. While Toby sat there in fear, Lance's face turned so red it looked like steam was about to come out of his ears. Toby wanted to say that he only thought that happened in cartoons but he knew to keep his big mouth shut when Lance went into on of his ballistic modes.  
  
"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO READ THOSE!! YOU WILL DIE!!" Lance yelled as the house started to shake again, this time more violently.  
  
Toby's face became drained of its colour,  
  
"Calm down.. ahhh.stop it, the house might fall down! I won't be the one to fix it up, Lance."  
  
The shaking stopped and Toby fell to the ground in a dizzy heap, but not before saying,  
  
"On the upside, they were actually quite good..."  
  
"TOBY!"  
  
************* Thursday- 9:51pm  
  
Summer groaned in pain, as she turned to her side, still sleepy. She had lost control again of her powers. Last night however had been notably much worse than usual. Her arms were swollen and tender as she gingerly stroked them with her finger. The burns were one of the many side effects left by her powers, and these "power surges" always occurred whenever she had that dream, about that man that she feared so much.  
  
"Good to see you're up sis."  
  
Summer smiled mildly as her sister strolled in and sat at the edge of her bed.  
  
"Lela", Summer whispered hoarsely, "who was that you were talking to before?"  
  
Lela smiled softly, "Um.a guy who can help you with your powers."  
  
Summer's eyes widened in disbelief,  
  
"Fuck, serious?"  
  
Lela looked at her with a disapproving look, but couldn't help but smile at the same time.  
  
"No need for language. His name is Professor Xavier and he has an institute that helps mutants control their powers. I think it'd be best if you sent the weekend there."  
  
Summer's jaw fell slightly,  
  
"You're bloody joking right?"  
  
"No Summer I'm dead serious"  
  
Summer started to shake her head as she tried to sit up, wincing as her arms took the weight of her body. She crashed back down in failure; her arms still weak from the abrasions on her arms.  
  
Lela looked at her sadly. Why did her sister have to be so damn stubborn?  
  
"I'm not going" Summer pouted persistently.  
  
"You are going" Lela spoke decisively.  
  
"No I'm Not"  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"No way."  
  
"It' won't be that bad"  
  
"Yes it will"  
  
"Look", Lela pleaded, "I've arranged with the Professor that you're going so there."  
  
"Oh that's nice", Summer sniffed, "don't even ask for my permission."  
  
"Summer Rae Breen quit acting like a little bitch!"  
  
Summer went silent. Her sister only used her full name when she was frustrated or pissed.  
  
"Look sis, I'm doing this in your best interest. It's only three days. You come back home Sunday night so you have nothing to complain about!" Lela explained as she rubbed her temples tenderly.  
  
Summer breathed heavily realising there was no way of getting out of this.  
  
"Fine I'll go, just to make you stop annoying me."  
  
Her sister gave a triumphant grin as she got up and walked to the door,  
  
"Don't stay up to late k?"  
  
And with that she closed the door behind her.  
  
Summer sighed and wriggled her way to her phone. She picked it up and dialled a familiar number and waited for the other end to pick up.  
  
************ Thurday: 10:02pm  
  
Lance was counting how many cracks were on the ceiling when the phone rang. Wondering who could be calling at this hour he picked up.  
  
"Hey The Brotherhood House, Lance here."  
  
"Hey Lance", Summer's voice came over the other line, "how are ya?"  
  
"Summer!" Lance exclaimed happily, "I'm fine, are you ok? You weren't at school."  
  
"I'm fine, I was feeling a little ill this morning.. did I miss much at school?"  
  
"How should I know", Lance scoffed, "I don't pay attention."  
  
Summer's laughter filled the line as a grin got plastered over Lance's face.  
  
"So how are the others?"  
  
"Well Pietro's got yet another girlfriend, I bet this one will last a day, Todd slime.er threw a water boom at Kelly's car, Fred started a food fight, Toby contemplated about why Pietro didn't like him the way he wanted him to and I just well.." truthfully he had dreamt about Kitty the whole day but he didn't wanna bore her with that so he said casually, " and I watched the chaos unfold.  
  
He could hear Summer pretending to cry,  
  
"Oh and I missed out on all the fun!"  
  
Lance laughed at her for a minute before she interrupted him.  
  
"Lance?"  
  
"Yeah Sum?"  
  
"Hey do you know anything about a Professor Xavier?"  
  
Lance stopped in his tracks,  
  
"What?"  
  
"I dunno, I'm suppose to be spending the weekend there and I don't know anything bout the guy. He could be a freaking pervert for all I know!"  
  
Lance didn't know how to reply to his. Just then Toby walked in with a giant Crunch bar in his hand.  
  
"Who is it Lance?"  
  
"It's Summer", Lance replied softly, "Tobs she's going to see the Prof tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT?" Toby shouted.  
  
"Lance was that Toby?" Summer asked quietly.  
  
"Um yeah.. hang on I'll put him on" Lance jerked the phone to Toby who picked it up.  
  
"Hey Sum, what's this about the Prof?"  
  
"Well um I'm supposed to spend the weekend at his institute. It sounds kinda seedy, like the Playboy Mansion and I was just wondering if you knew anything about him."  
  
"Summer", Toby said, his voice suddenly turning worried, "is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"No" she added quickly.  
  
"Summer, the only people who go see the Prof are mutants."  
  
"...."  
  
"Summer?"  
  
"You're not gonna tell are you?"  
  
"What?" Toby was taken back, "no no, in fact I'm a mutant too so don't worry. So is the rest of the BoM."  
  
"Toby?"  
  
"Yeah Summer?"  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER? I'VE BEEN DEBATING WITH MYSELF IF I SHOULD TELL YOU OR NOT AND THEN I FIND OUT THAT MY WHOLE GROUP OF FRIENDS ARE MUTANTS TOO!" she screamed at the other end.  
  
Toby jerked the phone away from his ear as she twittered on and on about trust and crap. It was obvious she wasn't thinking what she was saying and it was just the shock talking.  
  
"Summer", Toby yelled back down the phone, "I'm giving the phone back to Lance.. I said Lance.oh for the love of."  
  
Toby threw the phone into Lance's lap and marched off muttering about how difficult women were and why couldn't everyone just be gay like him.  
  
Lance picked the phone up and put it next to his ear,  
  
"Hey Summer so I guess you're a mutant huh? Welcome to the club."  
  
"You should have told me earlier" she sniffed.  
  
"It's not exactly something you just bring up", Lance said dryly.  
  
"We'll meh!" she whined in defeat.  
  
Lance laughed at her current display of stupidity, it was quite cute. They continued to talk about the rest of the day, Summer laughed as Lance explained how Jean had written a sonnet about Toby and had told the whole cafeteria that she and him were getting married. Lance also explained who was also a mutant at school and who the X-Men were.  
  
"Shit I'm gonna die, Jean might be my roommate!" Summer wailed.  
  
Lance nodded, "She'll probably try to get goss about Toby from you."  
  
"Well she ain't getting any!" Summer proclaimed loudly.  
  
Just then the three remaining BoM squeezed through the door and landed in a heap.  
  
"Ouch Fred get off me!" Todd wailed in agony as Fred sat on top of him.  
  
Pietro panicked as he ran to the nearest mirror,  
  
"My hair, my hair's ruined!!"*  
  
"No it's not, one strand is outta place" Todd cried underneath Fred, "AND FRED GET OFF!"  
  
Fred quickly stood up and pulled Todd up.  
  
"Yo Lance who ya talkin' too?" Todd asked as he hopped over to Lance.  
  
"Summer" he said simply.  
  
This caught Pietro's attention.  
  
"Ooh Ooh!" Petey grinned as he zoomed and stole the phone off Lance, "Summer baby where were you today! I missed you!"  
  
Summer snorted loudly,  
  
"Petey I told you, not interested."  
  
Petey looked hurt,  
  
"Why not my hot mamma sita?"  
  
"Petey", she explained slowly, "I just don't like you that way!"  
  
"Fine then but you will one day!" Pietro moaned as he gave the phone back to Lance.  
  
"Sorry bout that Summer, his ego will one day crush us all to the centre of the earth" Lance groaned.  
  
"It's 'k (yawn) Lance I gotta go it's late."  
  
"Ok then Sum, night"  
  
"Night (yawn) see ya tomorrow"  
  
"Bye"  
  
********************  
  
* The incident with the hair had happened to me before. Every time I give a friend a noogie (something u must do at least one a month) they'll start to whinge about how I've ruined their hair.even though like one strand is outta place. It's so damn annoying!! Their hair was FINE!!  
  
Hope you like it!! R/R Please! No Flamers!! hids Give me some ideas on what you want to happen in later chapters. Who do you want Summer paired up with? I have my own ideas but if there's a majority then I'll write it into the story. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Who Are Dey?

Disclaimer: Well since A) I still go to school and B) don't live anywhere near the place where they make X-Men Evo it's pretty obvious I don't own it nor any of the characters or places that are recognizable. I do however own the following characters: Summer Breen, Lela Alder, Richard J. Alder, Melisma Kay and Ollie the Butler. Becs owns Toby and Nicholas (she's really cool, she drew me a pic of Summer for me! :D)  
  
Blink And You'll Miss It  
  
  
  
Note: My universe is different to the normal one. In mine everything in Season Two minus the last three episodes happened. Therefore no one knows that mutants really exist. But a few things in Season three do happen. Lance and Kitty break up and Gambit is around.  
  
Chapter Seven: Who Are Dey?  
  
Summer arrived at school the next morning looking a lot paler and thinner than usual. It was quite obvious that she had indeed been sick. She walked up the steps of Bayville High wishing she were back in bed. Every step she took sent another stab of nausea to her stomach; every second hoping she wasn't going to vomit any time soon. It wouldn't do any good to have this morning's breakfast decorating the school.  
  
Meanwhile the X-Men had just arrived at school and were getting out of Scott's car.  
  
"So remember Summer's coming home with us after school ok? She'll meet us in the parking lot," Scott reminded the others as they started walking. The X-men nodded their heads showing their leader they understood.  
  
Jean bit her lip,  
  
"Poor Summer. From what Storm told her powers are really physically demanding."  
  
Kitty nodded,  
  
"Yeah like, I thought my powers were bad. Imagine like having to deal with all that. Yuck, I overheard Storm telling Mr Logan that she had severe burns all over her arms."  
  
"Not to mention she was unconscious for nine hours," Evan added.  
  
Rogue wasn't listening to the discussions. She was deep into her own thoughts.  
  
"I know exactly what she's going through," she thought unhappily, "I should really talk to her."  
  
************  
  
Summer walked through the front door of the school. Everything around her was a blur of colour and figures, all moving too fast for her to get a clear view. She rubbed her temples as she tried to take deep breaths. Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around, breathing a sigh of relief at the figure in front of her.  
  
"Hey Sunny," Toby ran his fingers through his shaggy black hair.  
  
Summer smiled meekly for a moment before frowning again. Toby looked at her with forlorn eyes as they walked down the corridor, Summer's head bowed down and her hair covering her face in a veil. It was a few minutes later that she blurted,  
  
"So what can you do?"  
  
"S-sorry?" Toby stammered, confused.  
  
"Power wise,", Summer rephrased uneasily, "I just.well you're a mutant too right? What can you do?"  
  
"Well," Toby started, " when I get angry I make things spontaneously combust and also I can create fireballs."  
  
Summer blinked,  
  
"That sounds cool."  
  
"Yeah well, it leaves me feeling like dog vomit later afterwards," Toby muttered, holding his books tightly against his chest, "So it better be cool."  
  
Summer's stomach gave a squirm, but she masked it from her pale face. Instead, she started laughing quietly before breaking into a fit of coughs. Toby face looked troubled and worried as he patted her on the back. It took a few minutes before she calmed down.  
  
"I better hurry up," Summer said, trying to brush him off without offending him. Without waiting for Toby's reply she took off from the scene. Toby looked at her sadly before something caught his eye.  
  
A small piece of paper seemed to have fallen out of her bag. Toby bent down and picked it up. He unfolded the note and read on:  
  
Meet me behind the bleachers at lunch. Come alone. You Know Who.  
  
Toby's body tensed up as he stuffed the note in his jean pocket. He didn't like the sound of this at all.  
  
Summer panted heavily as she ran down the hall. She reached her locker only to see the jock and the cheerleader, which she had named B-1 and B-2 (Bastard One and Bimbo 2) snogging in front of her locker. She sighed as she made her way to the soda machine.  
  
Today was going to be one of those days.  
  
*********  
  
Lance was worried about Summer. She had spoken less than two words since they had arrived at chemistry. Usually they would play tic-tack-toe and talk about the latest rock band they liked, but today she seemed distant. Mr Manson, the chemistry teacher, was now discussing endlessly about how the contributions of three scientists named Dalton, Gay suck it (something like that) and someone that sounded like Avocado helped the understanding of formulae, equations and moles (he had no clue if the teacher was talking about the animal or the pigment on the body). Lance turned to Summer and elbowed her softly on the ribs. She glanced over at Lance, her face sunken- looking with bags under her eyes.  
  
"What Lance?" Summer whispered as she copied down notes off the board.  
  
Without thinking, Lance put his hand on hers as he said soothingly,  
  
"Wanna ditch next period? You look like you need it."  
  
She intentionally looked startled at Lance's actions but then smiled sincerely and nodded. Lance gave her a toothy grin as he started to stroke her hand with his thumb. He didn't know why he was doing this, it almost felt natural, and it.it just felt right. Then..  
  
"Alvers, Breen. Excuse me interrupting your little love session but pay attention!" Mr Manson frowned hard at them. Summer jumped in shock as Lance yanked his hand off hers. Mr Manson had been giving them hell since Summer's outburst on her first day. The rest of the class started to snigger. Except for one. Kitty turned suddenly looked enviously at Summer before going back to work. Lance's eyes widened. She was jealous.. she still had feelings for him!  
  
Well, he thought, that's a start.  
  
**********  
  
It was lunchtime and Summer made her way through the crowd as she ambled her way to the bleachers. She had told Lance she had to meet her English teacher about the work she missed the previous day.  
  
"I wonder what he wants", she thought as she narrowly avoided colliding into someone's shoulder.  
  
Meanwhile Toby and Pietro followed behind her, staying out of sight.  
  
"Why are we doing this?" Pietro asked angrily as they hid behind a corner, watching Summer.  
  
"Cause," Toby hissed, "there's something about this that doesn't fit. It seems kinda shady."  
  
"Everything seems shady to you hypochondriac," Pietro snorted, "you think the grocery boy is out to get you just because the plastic bag he gave you ripped!"  
  
"Hey that bag already had a hole in it. He must have poked a hole before putting the groceries in it!" Toby rebutted, however weakly.  
  
Pietro shot him a look before stopping abruptly. Toby ran into him and fell over on his backside painfully. Pietro sighed as he got him up. The two mischief-makers ducked swiftly behind some trashcans. Summer was standing underneath the bleachers waiting. At that moment something came out of the shadows.  
  
"'Ello Petite."  
  
There in front of Summer stood a tall man in a large brown trench coat. He must have been about in his late teens although he looked much older. He had shoulder length dark brown hair that was tied up loosely. He had a firm build and broad shoulders. His high cheekbones dominated his face, as did his very chiselled chin, which had a significant amount of stubble. But the most odd thing about him were his eyes.  
  
They were red and black.  
  
"What do you want?" Summer asked angrily as the man approached her.  
  
The man looked at her for a moment before brushing a bit of hair off her face. She looked at him cautiously as he gave her a suave smile,  
  
"What make you t'ink Gambit want anythin' chere?"  
  
"Oh I don't know," Summer drawled, "Perhaps it has to do with every time you come you always want something."  
  
"Mon Dieu you don't know Gambit as well as you think then," Gambit said lazily as he folded his arms over his chest, "Gambit simply wants to chat."  
  
Summer raised an eyebrow. He laughed at her actions as he ran his fingers through her hair. Strangely she didn't seem to move.  
  
"Chere, you grow more beautiful every time dis ol' Cajun sees you" Gambit said softly.  
  
Summer swatted his hand away,  
  
"I thought I told you, this would never work."  
  
"You don't know dat," Gambit began but Summer stopped him by putting her index finger on his lips.  
  
Summer gave him a cold look, "No flirting. Just.why are you here, really?"  
  
Gambit sighed as he turned his head away from her,  
  
"Gambit come wit a warnin', that is all."  
  
"A warning?" Summer questioned.  
  
"Oui," Gambit said, landing a hand on her shoulder, "Gambit can't tell you a lot, seein' as Gambit isn't all entirely sure what de heck is goin' on but he can tell you one thing."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
Gambit paused before muttering,  
  
"Dey're coming chere."  
  
"Who are they?" Summer snapped, "Every bloody time I see you, you go on and on about these people. Who are they?"  
  
The next words he said chilled Summer's heart to the very core,  
  
"Dey be wanting you for their master".  
  
Suddenly they heard a twig snap from behind them.  
  
"Someone's comin'," Gambit looked over his shoulder apprehensively, "Gambit must leave."  
  
"Now wait just a minute. . ." Summer strode over to him.  
  
But he was already gone.  
  
Summer turned her attention to the trashcans. She marched over and peered behind them. Pietro and Toby looked up completely terrified and confused.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" she screeched.  
  
Toby and Pietro stood up slowly as Summer's face turned red.  
  
Toby suddenly went angry,  
  
"We have as much right as you, seeings as you can sneak off like that. And by the way, what the hell was that? Who was that guy?"  
  
Summer gritted her teeth,  
  
"None of your fuckin' business".  
  
"Great, now you're speaking like him," Pietro gritted sarcastically.  
  
Summer turned to storm away but Toby grabbed her arm and tugged her back.  
  
"Let go of me you stupid ass," she spat as she struggled to get away.  
  
Toby's grip got tighter,  
  
"Not until you tell me, who the hell that was."  
  
"He was a friend ok?" She gave in, "When I lived in Paris he lived in apartment next to mine. He was like my only friend, who was constantly hitting on me mind you, but I knew it'd never work. He was - still is - a thief and that was one of the reasons I don't really trust him. When I moved he was always there. He.he knows more about me than I know about myself, that's the scary thing. It sounds absurd but. it's like I know him from a past life."  
  
She pulled her arm away from Toby's slack grip, who was just staring at her. Pietro put an arm around her shoulder,  
  
"Whom was he talking about?"  
  
"Beats me, he always goes on about people who are supposedly coming. I dunno he always was the liar."  
  
Toby then blurted out,  
  
"You know he was really hot, had that whole sexy suave thing going for him".  
  
Summer tried to suppress a laugh,  
  
"Does this mean you're over Petey?"  
  
Pietro shot her a dirty look as they walked back to the school.  
  
**************  
  
It was the end of school and the X-Men were waiting for Summer. Scott was in the car tapping on the steering wheel impatiently. Jean was next to Scott applying lip-gloss in the rear view mirror. Rogue had her nose in a book, looking deeply enthralled by it. Evan was reading a comic while Kurt and Kitty were talking about something.  
  
Minutes later Summer walked up, her arm wrapped around Lance's as she laughed at him and playfully punched him in the arm. Todd then grabbed her arm and swung her around while Toby and the others laughed and joined in the dance, arms linked swinging around in circles. Lance wrapped his arms around her and they started to sway in a rhythm unknown to the X-Men. Kurt sensed Kitty's shoulders getting tense as she looked angrily up at Lance. Lance let go of Summer's waist as she went and hugged them all goodbye. She walked down the steps and made her way to the car.  
  
"Hey guys," Summer greeted, slipping into the car next to an extremely pissed Kitty.  
  
There was a chorus of hellos as Scott started up the car and drove off. Summer didn't know what to expect at the X-Mansion. She was a little unsure, but it was only three days!  
  
What was the worst that could happen?  
  
************* Next Chapter: Summer goes to the X-Mansion. What will happen? Will the BoM make an unexpected visit? And will we see more of the lovely Cajun. Stay Tuned!! Hope you like it!! R/R Please! No Flamers!! Hids Give me some ideas on what you want to happen in later chapters. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Fish Out Of Water

Disclaimer: Well since A) I still go to school and B) don't live anywhere near the place where they make X-Men Evo it's pretty obvious I don't own it nor any of the characters or places that are recognizable. I do however own the following characters: Summer Breen, Lela Alder, Richard J. Alder, Melisma Kay and Ollie the Butler. Becs owns Toby and Nicholas. I also don't own the Foo Fighters or any of their work, Urban Legend the Movie and System Of A Down. Finally, I don't own Pepsi Blue.  
  
Blink And You'll Miss It  
  
  
  
Note: My universe is different to the normal one. In mine everything in Season Two minus the last three episodes happened. Therefore no one knows that mutants really exist. But a few things in Season three do happen. Lance and Kitty break up and Gambit is around.  
  
Chapter Eight: Fish Out Of Water  
  
Friday 4:02pm  
  
She hadn't even been in the mansion for more than ten minutes and she had already confirmed what she had thought earlier that day -  
  
She wanted to leave oh so badly.  
  
The ride there was bad enough, it had been almost complete torture. Kurt had insisted that they listen to the latest The Stone Zephyrs CD, her least favourite band. While the others grooved (except Rogue, she seemed to be in the same situation as her) in the car she had winced at the repetitive booming beats and techno guitar riffs. After fifteen minutes of that crap she couldn't take it, and used her powers to eject the CD and change the station to something more appropriate, heavy metal. It was obvious that no one except Rogue appreciated her type of music.  
  
When they had finally reached the mansion, the others jumped out of the car and ran outside, leaving a completely confused Summer. The mansion wasn't really that impressive, it was a bit bigger than her house but it didn't feel like home. Summer tugged her suitcase to the house, her body burning in pain. Just then someone came from behind and picked up her suitcase.  
  
"Ah'm sorry bout the otha guys' behaviours. Thay can be real yahoos sometimes," Rogue apologized as they walked up the front steps together.  
  
"It's ok," Summer said, not really caring, "I don't think they really like me anyway."  
  
"You're too hard on yourself," Rogue told her, frowning at this remark but Summer gave her a carefree smile, and she loosened up a bit.  
  
"I noticed you like System of a Down," Rogue said, rapidly changing the subject.  
  
Summer nodded glad of the change,  
  
"Yeah, I think Chop Suey is my favourite song on the album but Sugar is awesome also, it kinda has 50's jazz influences with the walking bass and all." Rogue nodded, understanding what she meant.  
  
"I personally like Toxicity mahself," Rogue replied, her southern accent evident.  
  
Summer smiled at her, beginning to change her mind. At least one person at this place knew good music when they heard it.  
  
*********** Saturday 8:45am  
  
"Lance this place blows," Summer complained over the phone early the next morning, "It's a Saturday and they make us get up at 5:30 in the morning! To do what, freaking scary workouts in the Temple of Doom! At 5:30! MY CLOCK DOESN'T HAVE A 5:30am ON WEEKENDS! THAT'S ITS TWO DAYS OF FREEDOM!"  
  
Lance winced at the volume of her screaming. It was far too early for this.  
  
"Sunny," he sighed back as he rubbed his eyes, "First off can you shut up a little bit, I shouldn't be up for another three hours and secondly, I know what you're going through."  
  
"How would you know?" she asked curiously.  
  
Lance gulped as he let go of what little pride he had left,  
  
"I was an X-Geek for a period of time."  
  
There was a moment of silence before,  
  
"You're shitting me!"  
  
Then she burst into intense laughter. Loud intense laughter. It took minutes before she finally calmed down.  
  
"Listen I only did it to get closer to Kitty," he explained as Summer wheezed slightly from all the laughter.  
  
"Speaking of Kitty," Summer yawned, cracking her jaw, "I think she hates me or something".  
  
Lance raised his eyebrow,  
  
"Whadda mean, hates you?"  
  
"Well, she kept glaring at me at dinner and before I went to bed she was all like, 'so you and Lance huh?' and then she strutted off. Dear god she's like a Jean clone."  
  
Lance grinned. His hopes had been answered. He casually ran a hand through his hair,  
  
"Kitty thinks we're dating or something."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Well that whole thing in Chemistry yesterday.."  
  
"Yeah what was that all about?" She interrupted, her voice hard to read, "You rubbing my hand. Dear god, you were kinda gazing at me like my sister does to my shit-for-brains brother in law."  
  
Lance's jaw went slack. He didn't even know how to explain his actions!  
  
"Um.I guess it was a spur of the moment thing you know. Got caught up in the whole . . .atmosphere."  
  
Yeah, he thought, that sounds plausible.  
  
It must have worked because Summer didn't go on with the topic.  
  
"Lance you won't believe who's my roommate - my worst fears were right! I'm stuck for three days with Jeannie Poo."  
  
Lance couldn't help but laugh at this. If Summer had been next to him he would have had to quickly dodge the punch that would have come his direction.  
  
************  
  
Same day 11:15am  
  
Summer looked on as the X-Men and the New Recruits did yet another exercise. This time they were partnered up and had to rescue their partner from 'drowning'. Summer grinded her teeth together as she watched Ice Man (also known as Bobby) make an ice platform for himself and walked over it to rescue his partner Jubilee (also known as.Jubilee).  
  
"Boring huh?"  
  
Startled, she jumped out of her seat. Her mind registered the person in front of her as Ray. Now Ray wasn't too bad. He had cool hair and he seemed generally decent. He also seemed to have the same powers as her, just not as physically demanding. He pulled over a nearby deck chair and sat down.  
  
"The Professor told me to tell you that us two are gonna have a danger room session later today, since we have the same powers and all."  
  
Summer inclined her head at him,  
  
"I hope I don't wreck all the fancy equipment."  
  
Ray shook his head at her,  
  
"Nah, no worries. They somehow always manage to fix it the next day. Must have like house elves or something."  
  
She looked at him with a "what the hell" look.  
  
"I read Harry Potter ok?" he explained, sounding just a bit exasperated.  
  
Summer rolled her eyes before breaking into a fit of giggles. These guys were so easy to annoy it was funny. Fortunately unlike Scott or Kurt, this guy didn't take her actions too seriously and also started laughing.  
  
*********** Same day 12:30pm  
  
The five Brotherhood boys were sitting around the old battered kitchen table enjoying their lunch that was Spaghetti Bolognese, curtesy of Fred. Turns out he was just as good as making food as well as eating it.  
  
"This is really good Freddy," Toby declared, leaning back and patting his belly.  
  
Fred simply blushed, not used to this kind of attention.  
  
"Now now Freddy," Pietro tutted, "Don't go all modest. Stand tall and say 'Hell yeah it's good! I made it!'"  
  
"Pietro not everyone has an ego as big as yours," Lance reminded as he got a second helping.  
  
Pietro pouted as he gulped down his drink, a glass of Pepsi Blue.  
  
"Wonder how Summer's dealing at Geek Central?" Todd wondered out loud.  
  
The others then too wondered how she was doing. Pietro was the first to say what they were all thinking,  
  
"Wanna crash the mansion tonight and see?"  
  
The others whooped into agreement as they discussed what the plan was.  
  
************ Same day 3:30pm  
  
Summer staggered out of the Danger Room exhausted, the spare uniform on her body ripped on the shoulder and legs. She slumped against the wall trying to regain her breath. Just then Ray stumbled out and copied her actions.  
  
"You . . .were . . .really . . .really good . . ." he panted quickly.  
  
"You. . .weren't too bad yourself," she told him, smiling.  
  
Just then the Professor entered, along with Logan.  
  
"I just came to congratulate the both of you. You worked extraordinarily well together. Summer, may I say I have up most confidence that you're getting the hang of your powers."  
  
"Well I usually do", she responded, "It's just that when I have those power surges."  
  
The Professor gave her a silencing glance before continuing,  
  
"You two have earned a early shower. There is no need to come to the 5:00 practice session with the others. You can take the rest of the afternoon off.  
  
Both Summer and Ray beamed at each other as the skipped away happily.  
  
"Summer did a real workout on the equipment - it should take longer to repair everything since I think she also reconfigured the hardware while she was at it." Logan stated gruffly.  
  
The Professor nodded,  
  
"This only adds to my theory. I believe not only Summer has the ability to manipulate and control electricity, she is also a techno path."  
  
"A techno-what?" Logan queried.  
  
"A techno path is someone who can control electrical powered things such as computers and what not into doing her bidding. She can also reconfigure them as she has displayed today and I think there may be a possibility she can draw their energy and use it as her own."  
  
The two mutants made their way down the corridor heading to the elevator, heads bowed in a thoughtful silence.  
  
*************  
  
That Night 7:22pm  
  
Summer was curled up in an armchair listening to her Discman, currently 'All My Life' by the Foo Fighters filled her ears as she hummed softly to the rhythm.  
  
All my life I've been searching for somethin' Somethin' never comes, never leads to nuthin'  
  
Nothin' satisfies, but I'm getting close Closer to the prize at the end of the road  
  
At that moment Jean paraded in, obviously wanting Scott's adoring gaze at her, who was challenging Rogue to a fierce game of chess. Rogue curled her lip in disgust at the entrance. Jean was dressed in a tight bottle green strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh. Matching high heels accompanied the outfit and she held a cherry coloured sequined purse in her dainty manicured hands.  
  
Pressing pause on her Discman Summer leered up at her,  
  
"Why are you so dolled up Jeanie?"  
  
Jean gave her a superior look,  
  
"I'm going out with Duncan tonight, he's taking me to dinner."  
  
"Toby isn't working tonight," Summer, reminded her mockingly.  
  
Jean narrowed her icy green eyes at her as the echo of the doorbell sounded.  
  
"Could you answer the door for me?" Jean asked impatiently, as if brushing aside the last remark shot at her.  
  
Summer grumbled as she removed her headphones from her ears and dawdled to the door. She opened the door to reveal Duncan, wearing a black trouser suit, no tie, holding a bouquet of roses.  
  
"Breen?" He looked baffled.  
  
Summer shrugged indifferently,  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
Jean pushed Summer out of the way as she received the flowers from his arms.  
  
"Duncan they're beautiful!" She breathed seductively.  
  
He gave her a charming smile as he led her out of the door.  
  
"Tell the Professor I'll be back by 11!" She called back before the door closed.  
  
Summer pretended to vomit. When she had finished, she slumped down on the nearest soft thing.  
  
"God, I don't get it. She's dating Duncan, secretly in love with Scott and lusts over Toby! How freaking obvious can you be!"  
  
"I agree," Rogue muttered from behind her, "She's gonna get into trouble one of these days and I want to be there to see it."  
  
Summer walked back to her spot and turned her Discman back on. She forgot about her cares as the sounds of the Foo Fighters droned them away.  
  
All night long I dream of the day, When it comes around, and it's taken away Leaves me with the feelin that I feel the most And I feel it come to life when I see your ghost  
  
********** That night 8:15pm  
  
"Ok men," Lance addressed the 'troops' gloomily as he marched back and forth, "Tonight's mission is going to be dangerous. This has been the first mission we've had since the christening of Coal. * This will be the first time our objective has been to rescue one of our own from the evil clutches of the X-Geeks."  
  
Toby raised his hand,  
  
"But Avalanche, technically she isn't one of us."  
  
"Yet, Coal, yet," Lance brushed him off, "She associates with the Brotherhood therefore she is a Brotherhood babe."  
  
"And whadda babe she is!" Pietro added. This earned a smack in the head, courtesy of Fred.  
  
"Thank you Blob. Quicksilver must I remind you we treat the Brotherhood babes with respect? Now the plan is total ambush. We seek, annihilate and get our objective. Now it shouldn't be too hard considering half of the losers are out. That leaves Fuzz boy, Shades, Skunk girl, Kitty Kat and a couple of the new recruits. Are we ready?" Lance asked.  
  
"HELL YEAH!" They yelled as the charged the Mansion.  
  
*********** That night 8:17pm  
  
"Can you like hear something?" Kitty asked Kurt curiously.  
  
"Nein," he responded carelessly, not really listening, "Probably just your imagination, Kitty."  
  
Kitty sighed and turned her attention back to the TV. It had been a quiet night. Scott, at the last minute, had decided to go out agreeing to take the remaining new recruits to the movies. This left Kurt, Rogue, Kitty and Summer.  
  
"I got the popcorn!" Summer announced as she sat down next to Rogue.  
  
"Danke Summer," Kurt mumbled half in German as he stuffed the popcorn into his mouth. Kitty smiled as she too grabbed a handful. Rogue declined. They were watching Urban Legend, when they heard something crash outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Kitty cried, petrified.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Beats me," Summer mumbled half heartedly, "Maybe it's a psycho axe murderer."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty whimpered as Kurt stood up and peered out the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't see anything," He reported, his German accent coming across thick.  
  
Suddenly they heard a pounding thud on the front door. Kitty squealed as she disappeared behind the couch. Summer wrapped a firm arm around Kitty's shoulder, telling her it was probably nothing. Rogue meanwhile had walked over to Kurt and were currently checking out the window.  
  
"I don't know what it is," Rogue murmured quietly.  
  
Then something caught Kurt's eye. A blur was currently whizzing around a tree and he immediately knew who was there,  
  
"I think Pietro is here, which means so is the rest of the Loserhood."  
  
Kitty and Rogue groaned as Summer stood up,  
  
"What's so bad about that?"  
  
Kurt sighed,  
  
"Every time they make one of their surprise attacks, the Mansion ends up half destroyed."  
  
Just then something crashed through the doorway. It appeared that Fred had used his foot to break down the door and hadn't braced himself, ending up hurtling into the couch.  
  
"Hey Freddy!" Summer ran over and hugged him, "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Uh, the others said they wanted to rescue you," Fred explained, his eyes darting around the room in astonishment.  
  
Kurt looked angrily at Fred,  
  
"Listen Blob, Tell your Verliererfreunde to go home."  
  
"'Fraid we can't do that," a new voice drawled easily.  
  
Todd, Toby, Pietro and Lance were standing behind Fred.  
  
Summer glared at them,  
  
"Guys this really isn't necessary. I'm fine, really."  
  
Pietro pouted,  
  
"But Sunny, we wanted to rescue you. You're ruining the plan! The victim is supposed to WANT to be resuced."  
  
Summer sighed and gave the other X-Men a calming look. The others understood and sat down. Summer turned her attention back to the Brotherhood,  
  
"The thought was sweet but acting out on it, that was kinda stupid. But since you're here why don't you stay?"  
  
"What?" The X-Men objected.  
  
"Aren't we all fellow mutants? Shouldn't we all get along?" Summer said, as Todd peered over her shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Kurt.  
  
"Todd that's being childish and you know it," Summer told him off.  
  
Todd smirked at her,  
  
"It's Toad right now Sunny. I'm on mission."  
  
Summer rolled her eyes as she started to walk back to the couch. Lance grabbed her shoulder,  
  
"Summer can we chat?"  
  
Summer gave him a puzzled look before nodding her head. Lance ducked his head and led her outside. Meanwhile the Brotherhood had made themselves comfortable and started to watch the movie.  
  
"Hey isn't this the movie where it turns out that the murderer is the hot red head?" Pietro asked.  
  
"PIETRO!" The others yelled, angry that he had ruined the ending.  
  
***********  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Summer asked as Lance led her away from the mansion and into one of the gardens at the back.  
  
Lance sighed as he rubbed the back of neck with a sweaty hand,  
  
"Listen you know how earlier today I said the chemistry incident happened because I got caught up in the moment?"  
  
"Yeah." Summer said wearily, too tired to argue.  
  
Lance sighed as he brushed the hair out of his eyes,  
  
"I lied. Truth be told, I can't explain my actions. It just happened...but you know what the weirdest thing is? It felt real."  
  
Summer gaped at him for what seemed like an eternity. Her eyes widened, as Lance's face got a bit closer, his hand slowly tracing her jaw line. She looked away from him, his face suddenly looking confused,  
  
"Don't look at me like that," But her voice was soft and husky.  
  
Lance leaned in closer, their foreheads almost touching,  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just don't ok?" Summer snapped as she tore her eyes from his suddenly and ran inside. Lance just stood there, with a dumbfounded look on his face wondering what had gone wrong.  
  
********** * This is actually the plot of a story written by Becs called "Toby gets a codename." It's really funny so take a look at it.  
  
Translations: Danke: Thank You Nein: No Verliererfreunde: Loser Friends  
  
I got the translations off Babel Fish. The website's below this http://world.altavista.com/  
  
Next Chapter: Lance wonders about his feelings for Summer, will he act on them? Meanwhile Kitty takes matters into her own hands and tries to get Lance back. And Summer starts to feel like someone's following her, who is it?  
  
I'm really proud of this chapter so I hope you like it!! R/R Please! No Flamers!! Hids Give me your feedback. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Confessions Of The Heart

Disclaimer: Well since A) I still go to school and B) don't live anywhere near the place where they make X-Men Evo it's pretty obvious I don't own it nor any of the characters or places that are recognizable. I do however own the following characters: Summer Breen, Lela Alder, Richard J. Alder, Melisma Kay, La Nicha Jones and Ollie the Butler. Becs owns Toby and Nicholas. I also don't own 'Black Crow' by Jamiroquai.  
  
Blink And You'll Miss It  
  
  
  
Note: My universe is different to the normal one. In mine everything in Season Two minus the last three episodes happened. Therefore no one knows that mutants really exist. But a few things in Season three do happen. Lance and Kitty break up and Gambit is around.  
  
Chapter Nine: Confessions Of The Heart  
  
Saturday 2:30pm  
  
"Have you noticed that Lance has been acting weird lately?" Toby asked a week later after the attempted rescue of Summer.  
  
Pietro nodded,  
  
"I mean, Lance is always weird but, yeah, I've noticed. The worst thing is that he's been brooding in his room every day this week. Won't even tell us what's wrong."  
  
Just then Fred came in with a box of Hershey's Kisses.  
  
"CHOCOLATE!" Toby exclaimed as he dove ungracefully and grabbed as many as he could. Freddy snarled, taking the box away from Toby's flailing hands. Toby growled as his hand started to glow brighter, flames flickering off it. Freddy gulped and put down the box. Toby grinned innocently at him and took some more chocolate.  
  
"That's gonna give you pimples," Todd hopped in and sat next to Fred, stealing a chocolate.  
  
Toby shrugged,  
  
"I'll worry about it when the time comes."  
  
Todd frowned,  
  
"I'm worried about Lance. I went to check on him last night but he was gone. I think he's been sneaking out."  
  
This caught Toby's attention,  
  
"I'm going to talk to him . . . .now."  
  
************  
  
Toby stormed up the stairs until he reached Lance's door. The door was locked.  
  
"Lance!" Toby shouted, pounding on his door, "Gets your ass out here! I know you're in there! Tell me what's wrong! Lance get out here, you're just acting like an ass - "  
  
The door slowly opened slightly to reveal a pissed off looking Lance. His eyes were narrowed but strangely bloodshot, as if he had been crying.  
  
Toby looked confused,  
  
"Uh - Lance are you ok?"  
  
Lance started to nod his head, but then stopped abruptly and shook instead. He looked down at the ground and opened the door more allowing Toby to squeeze through. Toby cautiously stepped into the chaotic room. Clothes had been thrown carelessly over the floor and the blinds were barely open. Lance shut the door behind him and slumped down on his bed.  
  
"Toby I've screwed everything up."  
  
Toby looked at Lance in shock,  
  
"What? No you haven't!"  
  
Lance stood up, beginning to pace in frustrated steps,  
  
"Course I have! Summer won't talk to me!"  
  
Toby suddenly realized something,  
  
"This whole thing, you moping and all, it's about Summer?"  
  
"Yeah," Lance replied as he laid back down, eyes distant.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I . . .I think I scared her off; I think I was looking at her funny."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Like, how you stare at Pietro."  
  
Toby stared at him,  
  
"She's not a guy, Lance."  
  
"Toby!" Lance growled, "I'm not like you."  
  
Toby backed off visibly,  
  
"Okay, okay. I think I know why she's avoiding you".  
  
Lance's eyes perked up,  
  
"Spill!"  
  
"Well", Toby started, rubbing this throat soothingly, "she thinks that you're only hitting on her to get Kitty jealous. She thinks you're playing mind games".  
  
"That isn't.well it was.. but it's not anymore! That night, I was just so sure that I was over Kitty! Summer's friendship means a lot to me . . . .wait, how do you know all this?"  
  
"We talk" Toby said bluntly.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Tell me, do you have feelings for Summer?" Toby inquired.  
  
Lance sighed and looked at the wall, trying to avoid his friend's eyes. Finally, he burst out,  
  
"I don't know! In my mind, I don't, but . . ."  
  
"Then tell me, do you know it in your mind or your heart?"  
  
Lance shot him a surprised look,  
  
"Wow, that's deep man."  
  
"Like it?" Toby grinned, "Got it off the back of a cereal packet . . ."  
  
Lance threw a pillow at him before turning back to the wall, obviously ending the conversation on his terms. But Toby wasn't finished with him - not yet, anyway.  
  
"Lance," Toby told him seriously, "I did mean what I said. With love . . .don't use common sense. That's NOT what to do. Use the heart, Lance, the heart."  
  
With that he left the room, shutting the door with a quiet snap. Lance knew how he felt about Summer - he did indeed like her, it was just who did he like more;  
  
Summer or Kitty?  
  
********** Same Day 4:29pm  
  
"Ok that's a wrap people. Remember we have that competition in two months time so practice the dance with each other."  
  
Summer wiped the sweat off her brow as she walked out of the studio. She slowly took off her jazz shoes and popped them in her bag. Gerard had been working them double time to get ready for this competition.  
  
"Hey Summer wanna come clubbing with La Nicha and me tonight?" asked Melisma, a twenty two year old dancer with too many body piercings and a bad dye job.  
  
Summer declined the offer,  
  
"You know I'm only sixteen."  
  
"So what?" La Nicha asked as she took off her sweatshirt to reveal a pink halter neck, "Just get a fake I.D and come along. We'll drop you home."  
  
Summer laughed as they walked out of the building,  
  
"Nah, my sister will kill me. My brainless brother-in-law is coming back and I have to be there, I'll see you guys on Monday."  
  
Summer waved goodbye to the two girls and walked to the bus stop. Suddenly it hit her as she mentally sweared at herself,  
  
There wasn't a bus coming this way - it was Saturday.  
  
Summer scowled. This meant she would have to walk at least twenty blocks before she got to another bus stop. Summer pulled out her jacket; it was unusually chilly for middle of April. She had walked about three blocks when she heard a twig snap behind her. She spun around to see no one behind her. She pulled on her jacket as she started to pick up her pace. Out of the blue she heard footsteps behind her. She peered over her shoulder to see no one again.  
  
Ok, she thought a little scared, now that's just whacked up.  
  
She walked two more blocks when she started to hear whispering. Now she was really worried, she knew she wasn't imagining it, if she was her head would be buzzing like there was a bee next to her ear. She started running, her bag clutched close to her chest. The footsteps behind her got quicker too. She looked around and this time she saw something, three heavily cloaked figures following her, all of them with red hollow eyes.  
  
She panicked and ran as fast as her legs would go. She darted into a coffee shop and ran towards the back of the complex. She took out her cell phone and dialled a number hoping they would be home.  
  
************  
  
That Evening 5:00pm  
  
"Ahhhh!" Lance woke up hearing the phone ringing. Realizing he had fallen asleep he picked it up without much thought,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lance is that you?" It was Summer. Her voice sounding rather troubled.  
  
Lance suddenly got worried,  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"No," she breathed heavily, "I think there was someone following me. I lost them but . . .oh Lance I don't wanna walk home by myself knowing there's someone stalking me!"  
  
Lance was taken back at this; he had never heard her sound so distressed.  
  
"Where are you? I'll pick you up."  
  
"I'm at Frieda's Coffee Shop, on Pixton Ave. Hurry Lance, my phone's running out of - "  
  
And with that the line went dead with a teasing tone. Lance hung up and ran down the stairs. He quickly picked up his car keys, grabbed his coat and darted out the front door.  
  
************  
  
That Night 5:30pm  
  
Lance entered the coffee shop, his eyes shifting from side to side, trying to find her. Finally he spotted her and ran towards her.  
  
"Summer!"  
  
She glanced up to see Lance, crouching over and looking out of breath. Summer got up quickly and gave him a fierce hug.  
  
"Oh thank god, I didn't know who to call and I just thought of the first number in my head and. . ."  
  
Lance simply hugged her tighter letting her cry quietly on his shoulder as he placed his chin on the top of her head and made soothing sounds.  
  
*********  
  
That Night 6:10pm  
  
The ride back to Summer's house had been quiet. Lance was happy; he at least now was back on good terms with her. Lance turned a corner as Summer hummed softly to the radio; the sounds of Jamiroquai filled the car.  
  
"Sorry bout the music," Lance apologized, "Toby was in the car last, he must have changed the station."  
  
Summer smiled sincerely at him,  
  
"No it's fine. I quite like Jamiroquai. We're doing a dance to this song in a competition coming up."  
  
Lance glanced over at her and realized two things,  
  
Summer was truly an astounding girl and he was in love with her.  
  
Black crow, black crow, tell me where you really go When you fly into the sunset, high in evening sky, Black crow, black crow, tell me what you really know Will we flourish in this hurricane, or will we fall and die?  
  
When Lance reached Summer's house he was completely lost for words. The house towered over them, making Lance feel insignificant and not quite the right person to look upon its magnificence. Summer leant over Lance and pressed a button on the side of the gate. Lance meanwhile took in her scent as her hair brushed against his face. He confirmed that she smelt of strawberries and vanilla.  
  
The large iron gates opened and the jeep drove on. Summer sat back in her seat and gave Lance a sweet smile. Lance turned his attention back on the road as his face went pink. He parked the car and helped Summer out. They walked up the front steps together as Summer rang the doorbell. A few moments later the door opened. There in front of him stood a chubby man with strawberry blond hair in an expensive suit. He gave Summer a disgruntled snarl,  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
Summer glared back at him,  
  
"I was at my dance rehearsal. Lance here was dropping me home."  
  
She pointed at Lance with her finger as she stepped inside. It was hard to tell who hated the other more. Lance gawked at the room with awe. The front entrance was alone bigger than the living room at the Brotherhood House. Summer grabbed his arm and tugged him into the living room. There draped over the couch like an Egyptian Queen was Lela wearing a pair of stilettos and a silky black dress. In one hand was a cigarette and in the other a martini.  
  
"Oh hello Sunny!" She giggled, obviously inebriated as she sipped on her glass, which had been refilled too many times, her lipstick a ghost on it, "Who's your little friend here?"  
  
Lance could tell Summer was embarrassed by her sister's behaviour,  
  
"Lela this is Lance, my friend from school. Lance my sister Lela."  
  
Lance stook out his hand politely as Lela smiled and shook it gently.  
  
"So you're Lance," She smiled in a vague way as she picked her cigarette back up, "My, you are a cutie! Summer goes on and on about you everyday. . . although you are a lot cuter than she described you. But then, she's never been good at that. . ."  
  
Lela shook with a giant *hic*.  
  
"Oh really?" Lance tried to suppress his laughter at the sight of Summer squirming.  
  
"Course," Lela continued as she crossed her legs, "She also goes on about the rest of her little group. Who was the other cute one? Tony?"  
  
"Toby," Summer corrected stonily, "And I never said he was cute."  
  
"Oh yeah he's the gay one right?" Lela remembered. Summer sighed as she nodded,  
  
"Maybe we should set him up with Christian the next time he comes to visit!" Lela suggested happily as she skulled the rest of the martini down.  
  
"Who's Christian?" Lance murmured.  
  
Summer whispered back,  
  
"My cousin from Vegas. My sister is obsessed with setting dates up for him, god knows why ever. It's been like that ever since he told her he was gay."  
  
Summer dragged him back as the chubby man passed them.  
  
"Who's that?" Lance questioned.  
  
"That would be Mr Jackass himself, Mr Richard J. Alder. Brother-in-law from hell. He had a business trip the day after we moved and he only just came back today. God I hate him."  
  
"Why?" Lance asked.  
  
Summer sighed as she opened the door for him,  
  
"He hates mutants, naturally he hates me. But then," She smirked, "When hasn't he hated me?"  
  
Lance suddenly looked shocked but Summer patted him gently on the back,  
  
"As long as I stay out of his way there's no problems. Thanks for driving me home. You're a prince. See you at school," A corner of her mouth lifted and she did something she had never done before, she softly kissed him on the cheek before closing the door.  
  
Lance touched his face where he could still feel her warmth, gazing absently at the door. Suddenly, a grin rode over his face and he slid into his car, reflecting that this was one of his better days.  
  
*********** That Night 7:10pm  
  
Lance parked the car and stepped out. He was over the moon she had kissed him, even though it was only on the cheek. He thought nothing could dampen the mood. That was until he saw who was at the front door waiting. There in a pink Singlet top and tight black jeans was Kitty, her blue eyes twinkling the moment she saw him.  
  
"Hi Lance!" She looked at him sweetly as he approached her, "Where have you been? I was waiting for you!"  
  
"Wh. . .What really?" Lance stuttered, not expecting her to say that.  
  
"Course silly. Like, who else would I be waiting for?" She purred as she put her finger on Lance's lips.  
  
"What about Nicholas?" He asked but she just laughed at him.  
  
"Nicholas? He is so last week!"  
  
If this had happened two weeks earlier Lance would've grabbed Kitty's face and kissed her without question. But he realized the only reason Kitty was after him was because she was jealous that someone else liked him.  
  
"What about all that stuff you said," He barked back harshly, "About me being 'just a hood'? Not being good enough?"  
  
Kitty's face fell,  
  
"Lance, I was angry then. Like, I didn't mean that!"  
  
"Yeah sure, listen Kitty, I'm not just gonna be your boyfriend when it's convenient for you. It doesn't work like that. You can't call my friends losers just because you don't like them and you can't force me to go to places just because you want to. You have to like me for me. If that's not why you're here, I have nothing else to say to you. So. Why are you here?"  
  
Kitty just stood there, unable to say anything without triggering an argument. Lance's face darkened in savage triumph,  
  
"Thought so Kitty. If you'll excuse me I'm gonna start dinner before the others come back," Lance brushed past her as he entered the house and slammed the door shut.  
  
Meanwhile Kitty stared at the door, not believing that she had been tossed away like that. Then something popped into her head,  
  
Since when did Lance smell of strawberries and vanilla?  
  
************* Next Chapter: Toby takes it upon himself to play matchmaker while trying to keep it a secret from the other Brotherhood Boys. Take note, chaos will happen. Also how will Kitty respond not getting Lance back? Will she get her revenge? Stay tuned.  
  
Hope you like it!! R/R Please! No Flamers!! Hids Give me some ideas on what you want to happen in later chapters. 


	10. Chapter Ten: In The Name Of Love

Disclaimer: Well since A) I still go to school and B) don't live anywhere near the place where they make X-Men Evo it's pretty obvious I don't own it nor any of the characters or places that are recognizable. I do however own the following characters: Summer Breen, Lela Adler, Richard J. Adler, Melisma Kay, La Nicha Jones and Ollie the Butler. Becs owns Toby. The song 'You Set Me Free' is by Michelle Branch but for the sake of the story I'm saying that Summer wrote it. But remember, Michelle Branch wrote it, not Summer. Finally Hypercaz (my beta reader and heaps good friend) thought Nate up! But later on he'll turn out to be someone we all know..  
  
Blink And You'll Miss It  
  
  
  
Note: My universe is different to the normal one. In mine everything in Season Two minus the last three episodes happened. Therefore no one knows that mutants really exist. But a few things in Season three do happen. Lance and Kitty break up and Gambit is around. Don't ask me about Kitty's behaviour in the next couple of chapters. I always thought she seemed like the type who could suddenly just snap and get all-jealous. I mean she can't be all Miss Mary Sunshine all the time right?  
  
Chapter Ten: In The Name Of Love.  
  
Sunday 3:30pm  
  
Kitty sat in a cafe; absently tapping her pained nails on the glossy table, hardly looking at her somewhat ruined manicure. She was waiting for someone. She doubted he'd turn up.  
  
Click, click, click.  
  
Her nails were somewhat bitten, she noticed when she looked down to see what the noise was, having been too preoccupied with her burning thoughts.  
  
Click, click, click.  
  
Kitty discarded her nails from her mind, sweeping the outside footpath with her eyes in search of the person she had called. He'd been back in Northbrook when she'd rung. He didn't say where he was - he never did - just that he would come quickly, but spend no more than a week skirting around the edges of town. According to him, he had a shady past.  
  
To Kitty he had always been a friend, not a foe. He said sometimes once she'd learn what 'shady past' he was concealing she would hate him. At moments like these, Kitty laughed at him, not really catching his glare.  
  
Click, click, click.  
  
There he was, on time too as always, even if clad in out of fashion garb. He could remain unnoticed if he wanted to. His eyes flickered with energy as he looked through the window straight at her.  
  
Kitty smirked at him. Revenge was at her fingertips now. She wasn't going to waste it.  
  
Click, click, click.  
  
He walked into the shop, his eyes on the floor. Kitty gave him a sly smile,  
  
"Hey I'm like glad you came, Nathan," Kitty smiled in relief.  
  
"So am I," He replied in a gut-wrenching growl as he tucked a bit of his long greasy, matted black hair behind his ear. He was a scrawny man, with pale white skin and a small scar on his chin.  
  
He slid into the seat across from her, his malicious eyes boring into her skull, but Kitty paid it no mind. She didn't really think much of Nathan - except that he always helped when she asked. Kitty waved a waiter over and ordered some drinks. She turned back to Nathan,  
  
"I'm like having some difficulties."  
  
He gave a harsh laugh,  
  
"Difficulties! Revenge . . .revenge is no difficulty, simply what needs to be done," Nathan leant forward, his knee brushing against Kitty's. His face was very close to her's as he continued, "I will rid you of this difficulty, Katherine. Tell me who is this person that has caused you harm".  
  
Kitty growled,  
  
"Summer Breen."  
  
Nathan's eyes widened slightly,  
  
"Summer Breen eh? Tell me, where was she born? Who does she live with? When did she move here?"  
  
Kitty was a little shocked at all the questions he was asking but she just ignored it and answered,  
  
"I think she's adopted so I'm not sure, she lives with her rich sister and brother-in-law and she moved about a month and a half ago."  
  
Nathan snarled evilly, he was getting closer to what he really wanted . . . .in more ways than one as he glanced over at Kitty.  
  
**********  
  
Friday 1:15pm  
  
Toby grinned happily as he watched Lance whisper something into Summer's ear, causing her to break into laughter. For the entire week, he had been playing Cupid for his two best friends. At first it started subtly, making sure during lunch the only available seat was next to Lance, make him offer to drive her to dance practice and occasionally suggest that Lance do things for Summer.  
  
Time to put his latest plan in action, the big one.  
  
"Hey Summer!" He called, "Could you drop by tomorrow morning and help me with Chemistry?"  
  
He didn't think Summer heard him, but her dismissive nod was enough. Toby smirked. He had already agreed to go out with the other guys so that left only Lance at home.  
  
Ahhhh, life was good when you were being devious.  
  
*********** Saturday 10:30am  
  
"Toby . . . . . TOBY!! Does this dress make me look fat?"  
  
Toby burst into laughter as he witness Pietro try on a strapless 80's style pink ballroom dress. He then started to rapidly change outfit after other until he was in a tight blue ballerina outfit. The pile of clothes at his feet grew larger and larger with each passing second. He fluttered his eyelashes at him and did a mock model strut. At the same time Todd was hopping around the shop clashing on cymbals scaring away all of the customers. Fred, who had purple eye shadow all over his face, was doing the Macarena on top of the $5 discount table singing "Baby Got Back" on the top of his lungs. Toby stood up and grabbed a microphone.  
  
"HEY EVERYBODY!" he bellowed loudly, "MY NAME IS TOBY AND. . .I feel pretty Oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and bright, and I pity any girl who isn't me tonight!"  
  
Meanwhile several screams could be heard all over the store,  
  
"Ewww, someone put ketchup all over the floor!"  
  
"Who put water bombs in the cash register?"  
  
"Why is there Ice cream all over the clothing?"  
  
"Why is there shaving cream all over the windows?"  
  
"Who took apart all the mannequins?"  
  
"Who stole my bra?"  
  
"Where did my wallet go?"  
  
"Who's the wise guy that set the curtains in the changing rooms on fire?"  
  
"Why is there this strange green goo in my hair?"  
  
The other BoM members realizing Toby was still singing, skipped over and joined in,  
  
"I feel charming, oh so charming, it's alarming how charming I feel, And so pretty that I hardly can believe I'm real! See the pretty girl in that mirror there, who can that attractive girl be? Such a pretty face, such a pretty dress, such a pretty smile . . . Such a pretty me!"  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" yelled a very angry voice suddenly behind them.  
  
The Brotherhood stopped mid-sentence and spun around to reveal a very annoyed looking Jean, red hair and everything.  
  
"You guys are acting like immature brats you know that - and Toby! I expected a lot more from you!"  
  
"Sorry Red," Pietro smirked, "Toby doesn't follow stuck up divas!"  
  
And with that he slammed a giant banana crème pie into her face, which he had stolen from a bakery on the Third Floor. With Jean distracted for a moment they made a run for it. Toby laughed as they ran down the escalator before remembering something,  
  
How were things going back home?  
  
***********  
  
Same Day 11:15AM  
  
Summer stepped out of the limo. She hadn't really listened to Toby when he asked her about their study date (god that didn't sound right) so she hoped she had the right day. She had wondered why Toby had needed her help in chemistry, on the contrary she desperately needed his help. But she didn't really think about it that much. She had had an early dance practice so she didn't have time to go home and change. She had her hair in a loose ponytail, and was wearing her tight black dance pants and a frayed white off the shoulder top that read 'Detroit City'. She waved goodbye to Ollie as the limo drove down the gravel road. She rang the doorbell, books in hand and waited. A few mumbles could be heard from inside as the door opened and exposed Lance still wearing his boxer shorts and baggy t-shirt.  
  
"SUNNY!" He gasped as he hid from her view; aware he was still in his boxers.  
  
Summer eyebrows rose,  
  
"Hey Lancey, do you know where Tobs is?"  
  
Lance cracked his neck back,  
  
"Uh he's at the mall with the others."  
  
Summer blushed as she bit her lip,  
  
"Oh god must've gotten the wrong day. I'm sorry for bothering you . . ."  
  
"Wait," Lance interrupted as he flung the door open, "Stay for a while. I'm sure we can figure something to do."  
  
Summer's face beamed brightly as she stepped inside.  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile back at the Mall  
  
"Yo Speedy! Maybe it wasn't such a good idea getting the Red Haired Witch mad at us!" Todd cried at Petey as a very disgruntled Jean was chasing them; whipped cream was covering the glare coming from her eyes. They had been running for thirty minutes straight, and were starting to get tired.  
  
"Guys leave me behind, I'm not gonna make it!" Fred hollered as he fell to the ground. Toby ran back, putting Fred's arm around his shoulder and hoisting him up,  
  
"No private you're gonna make it! THINK OF BASKIN ROBINS ICE CREAM! THINK OF ALL THE ICE CREAM I'M GONNA BUY YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER!"  
  
This got Freddy up in an instant. The four boys ran out of the mall and straight to Lance's jeep, which they had 'borrowed' for the day. Toby hit the gas and the jeep zoomed out of the scene.  
  
"Well that was fun", Pietro laughed, "but maybe we should go home".  
  
"NO!" Toby yelled a little to desperately.  
  
The others gave him an odd look.  
  
"I mean we haven't gone to the movies! 8 Mile is still showing and I wanna watch that," He lied somewhat unconvincingly.  
  
He had hoped the others wouldn't see his real objective, and they didn't to his great relief. Instead they let out a loud applause as Toby drove towards the cinemas.  
  
*************  
  
Same Day 2:45pm  
  
Lance sat there silent, watching Summer bite into another piece of pizza. It was quite cute watching her, he decided, quickly looking away then back again as though some irritable cord was yanking his head back. After finishing a slice she would let a small sigh and lick her lips in content. Lance didn't want this moment to end; he was enjoying just observing her eat. A sad fact really, but she was so darn cute! Summer looked up and murmured sweetly,  
  
"Are you just gonna watch me all day or are you gonna actually eat your pizza?"  
  
Lance blushed as he bit into his pizza at last, suddenly realising that the pizza was making an attempt to slide off his hand. Summer looked over at him, amused, and continued to eat.  
  
"So Sum," Lance asked in between bites, "We've studied Chemistry, Biology and English, played Monopoly, made prank calls to the X-Geeks and finished the crossword. What do you wanna do next?"  
  
Summer stood up and grabbed Lance by the hand, who at this point was looking confused,  
  
"Let's dance," she purred seductively. Lance couldn't help but grin flirtatiously back.  
  
***************  
  
Back with the Boys  
  
"YOUR POPCORN WAS CRAPPY ANYWAYS!" Fred yelled as they marched out of the cinema. Just because Pietro had somehow caused the toilets to explode they got kicked out. Todd kicked a rock with his foot as he sat on the curb.  
  
"Maybe we should just go home," Todd suggested mildly.  
  
The other two nodded but Toby shock his head violently,  
  
"NO! WE'RE NOT GOING HOME! I WANNA GO PLAY MINI GOLF!"  
  
The others were too stunned to say anything about Toby's childish behaviour, they simply followed suit and drove away.  
  
*************  
  
3:10pm  
  
Lance spun Summer around in circles as she laughed loudly. They were currently dancing to The Red Hot Chilli Peppers. She started to swivel her hips to the rhythm, her body becoming one with the music. Lance was entranced by the way her body moved so gracefully. Lance smirked and grabbed her arm and started to do a mock tango dance. Summer twirled under his arm and brushed her hair across his face. Lance dipped her down and just gazed into her eyes. Summer stopped laughing and copied Lance's actions. Their faces were getting closer; he could almost taste her lips when . . .  
  
RIIIIIIIIIING!  
  
"Huh?" Lance said, letting go of Summer. She fell to the floor with a loud THUD! Lance winced as he helped her get up, before running to the phone.  
  
"There better be a damn good reason for calling," Lance mumbled as he picked the phone up, suddenly demanding in an annoyed tone, "whadda want?"  
  
"Lance? How are things?" Fred's distinctive voice said over the line nervously.  
  
Lance sighed as he calmed down,  
  
"Things are . . ." he glimpsed over to Summer blissfully before finishing, "Things quite good actually."  
  
"Well that's cool. Um I just called to say we're not going to be back for another couple hours. Toby's gone mad I swear, been forcing us do stuff the whole day! We're at a beauty salon right now for some weird reason and - "  
  
Just then something interrupted Fred,  
  
"PIETRO! GIVE BACK THE HAIR DYE TO THE NICE HAIR DRESSER!" Toby's voice boomed.  
  
"Eeek!" Another voice could be heard, "Someone switched the body wax with super glue!"  
  
Another voice suddenly appeared,  
  
"Help! My hair's on fire!"  
  
Then,  
  
"Toad quit drinking the water from that! Don't you know that's where they keep the used combs?" Toby wailed.  
  
"Coal doesn't sound too good," Lance observed.  
  
"That's nothing," Fred replied, "When we were playing Mini Golf Speedy kinda hit the ball too hard and knocked the owner out cold. Toby totally lost it and turned into the evil cranky dragon! You could actually see the vein on his head getting bigger and bigger and bigger and. . ."  
  
Lance laughed as he thought to himself, Toby planned the whole thing. I'm going to have to thank him when he gets home, and let him rent Interview With A Vampire again.  
  
Lance cleared his throat as he began to speak again,  
  
"Fred I kinda have to go, I left something in the oven. Yes, I'll save you some. Ok then bye."  
  
Lance turned off the phone and placed it down with ease, not reflecting his annoyance at the call.  
  
"How's Toby going?" Summer asked quite concerned.  
  
The corners of Lance's mouth lifted despite his mood,  
  
"Nothing a little Brad Pitt viewing can't fix. Now, what should we do next?"  
  
***********  
  
A little while later  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE YOU PEOPLE ANYWHERE WITHOUT TOTAL WRECKING HAVOC!" Toby snapped as he drove. The other three were beginning to worry about the state of their friend's mental health.  
  
"Uh Tobs I think you're going a little fast," Todd began timidly, pointing ahead at the road.  
  
"NO I'M NOT!" It was official Toby had lost it.  
  
The others cowered in fear as Toby continued to drive recklessly. It was a little while later when Pietro noticed that they had seen the same tree for the fifth time,  
  
"Uh Toby?" Pietro squeaked finally having the courage to speak up.  
  
"What?" Toby snapped, his eye twitching rapidly.  
  
"Toby, I think we're lost. You see that tree. . .?"  
  
"Don't you think I know that, god dammit!"  
  
The car suddenly halted to a stop.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
The car had run out of gas.  
  
************* Meanwhile  
  
"What's this?" Lance asked as he held up a worn looking brown leather notebook.  
  
Summer yanked it out of his hands, tucking it inside her bag,  
  
"That's my writing book."  
  
"Your writing book, eh?" Lance smirked, "What kinda stuff do you write? Steamy love novels with long haired desperados and slutty women?"  
  
"No way! I hate that crap! I write my own songs, I'll have you know."  
  
This took him by surprise,  
  
"No way, you write your own songs?"  
  
Summer nodded proudly as she opened the book,  
  
"I've been writing since I was twelve. This book holds every song that's ever popped into my head. It's kinda like a diary, what ever I was feeling at the time I wrote a song about it."  
  
"Can I hear one?" Lance requested.  
  
"Sure Rocky," Summer responded, a smirk tweaking her face, "Do you have a guitar?"  
  
Lance nodded and headed upstairs. Moments later he came back down, his guitar under his arm. He handed it to her as she opened her book to a page. After tuning the instrument she started to play a sweet melody on it,  
  
Can't you see? There's a feeling that's come over me. Close my eyes, You're the only one that leaves me Completely breathless. No need to wonder why Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny  
  
Lance sat there in awe as Summer's heavenly voice filled his senses, completely feeling at ease with the world.  
  
Cause I wanted fly So you gave me your wings And time held its breath so I could see, yeah And you set me free  
  
There's a will, there's a way Sometimes words just can't explain This is real, I'm afraid I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting You make me restless  
  
She smiled at him for a moment, a moment that felt like a lifetime, before starting to sing again,  
  
You're in my heart The only light that shines there In the dark  
  
Cause I wanted fly So you gave me your wings And time held its breath so I could see, yeah And you set me free  
  
Lance could feel his hands sweat as she moved closer to him, never taking her eyes off him for a second.  
  
When I was alone You came around When I was down You pulled me through And there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you  
  
She played the guitar with obvious skill, her fingers gently strumming the strings like they were gliding over water,  
  
Cause I wanted fly So you gave me your wings And time held its breath so I could see, yeah And you set me free  
  
She stopped singing and Lance grinned stupidly at her. Summer blushed bright red as she put the guitar on the ground. Her head bobbed up to sneak a look at Lance, waiting for his judgment. Lance finally said after a few moments of silence,  
  
"You sing like an angel."  
  
Summer was taken back at this comment - her mouth opened slightly in bewilderment. Her eyes started to dance as surely as she could, back and forth quickly as Lance put his hand onto her face. Her body suddenly went limp as she felt his other hand on the back of her neck. As Lance leaned closer she just simply closed her eyes,  
  
And kissed him back tenderly on his lips.  
  
***********  
  
Sometime Later that Night  
  
After somehow getting themselves to Brooklyn, Todd, Pietro, Fred and a very cranky Toby arrived home much later than they expected. Toby hopped out and slammed the car door shut as he stormed off. The other three stayed clear out of his way, terrified what he would do to them. Toby fumbled with the doorknob grumbling about killing Mystique once she got back for leaving him with these losers. He opened the door, the others following cautiously. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, the others bumping into him. What they witnessed put them into complete astonishment.  
  
Lance and Summer were caught in an unyielding embrace, kissing passionately, his hand running through her silky blond hair. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as his arms were pushed against her back, pressing her closer. They could see Lance was deepening the kiss by slowly putting his tongue into her mouth; this resulted in a slight moan coming from Summer's behalf. The BoM just stood there in shock, their jaws hanging loose.  
  
Todd was the first to blurt out what the others were thinking,  
  
"WHEN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?"  
  
Lance and Summer broke their kiss, jumping back at the unexpected visitors. Lance's hair was scruffy and untidy and their lips were red and swollen from the amount of kissing they had done. Summer broke into a deep blush as Lance glared at them with complete loathing for interrupting their make out session.  
  
"Wh. . .Wha . . .wha?" Pietro was beyond words.  
  
Lance smirked, trying to tidy himself up,  
  
"Look Sunny, we made Pietro speechless. We should kiss more often."  
  
Summer pouted at him in almost disgust, but smiled again as Lance kissed her on top of her head affectionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to resist the temptation of laughing at the looks on his friends' faces.  
  
"I should get home," Summer admitted, looking up into Lance's big brown eyes.  
  
Lance nodded, letting one of his arms slip off her waist. They strolled to the door, her head on his shoulder. Before they left Lance yelled,  
  
"Toby, I congratulate you. You truly are the world's greatest matchmaker."  
  
As the door slammed, Pietro shot a glare at Toby,  
  
"You knew about this? That's why we had to put up with Ultra Jackass for the whole day?"  
  
Toby laughed nervously as the other three advanced at him. Toby screamed and ran away.  
  
"ATTACK!" Pietro ordered and they chased Toby for the rest of the night.  
  
**************  
  
At the Adler Residence  
  
A darkened figure was spying on Lela talking on the phone to someone. The window was open so he could take notice of what she was saying,  
  
"No I haven't told her . . . Remy, she'd be devastated! It's bad enough she has to move all the time because of him . . . Yes I do understand what's at stake here. Listen, she's my sister! It may not seem like it but I do love her! I don't want her to . . . . Are you sure he's in the area? Positive? . . . If what you say is true I will be on the lookout. We might have to move again if things get bad. Ok call if you find out anything more. Bye," she hanged up the phone and poured herself her fourth glass of gin.  
  
So, the figure thought maliciously as he sneaked away, they know he's here? Well, I'll just have to warn him myself. In a flash, the figure had disappeared.  
  
*************  
  
Next Chapter: While Summer and Lance discover what it's like to be a couple, Kitty's plan for revenge goes under way. What does she have planned for them? And who are these mysterious cloaked men, and who do they serve? Things start to get darker and more suspicious. Stay Tuned.  
  
Hope you like it!! R/R Please! No Flamers!! Hids Give me some ideas on what you want to happen in later chapters. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Dangerous Games

Disclaimer: Well since A) I still go to school and B) don't live anywhere near the place where they make X-Men Evo it's pretty obvious I don't own it nor any of the characters or places that are recognizable. I do however own the following characters: Summer Breen, Lela Adler, Richard J. Adler, Melisma Kay, La Nicha Jones and Ollie the Butler. Becs owns Toby and Mindy. Finally Hypercaz (my beta reader and heaps good friend) thought Nate up! But later on he'll turn out to be someone we all know..  
  
Blink And You'll Miss It  
  
  
  
Note: My universe is different to the normal one. In mine everything in Season Two minus the last three episodes happened. Therefore no one knows that mutants really exist. But a few things in Season three do happen. Lance and Kitty break up and Gambit is around. Don't ask me about Kitty's behaviour in the next couple of chapters. I always thought she seemed like the type who could suddenly just snap and get all jealous. I mean she can't be all Miss Mary Sunshine all the time right? Look at Jean!  
  
Chapter Eleven: Dangerous Games  
  
Sunday 7:15am  
  
"PIETRO GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I'M NOT TELLING YOU HOW IT HAPPENED!" Lance screamed as the house began to shake suddenly. Chunks of the roof collided with the ground, narrowly missing a tired looking Todd who was trying to find out who was making all of the ruckus.  
  
"What's going on?" Fred yawned as he walked out of his room.  
  
Todd shrugged,  
  
"Beats me, I just woke up."  
  
"They've been like that for four bloody hours," growled Toby, looking very fatigued, "Pietro has been hassling Rocky all night about his little kiss with Sunny. God, why can't Pietro sleep in like normal people?"  
  
"It's part of my mutation," Pietro explained as he suddenly appeared, "I don't need as much sleep cause my body works faster than your crappy ones."  
  
Toby groaned,  
  
"Pietro shut the hell up, it's too early for loud noises."  
  
Pietro zipped down the stairs and came back with a mug full of freshly brewed coffee,  
  
"Have some coffee, Grumpy Toby + coffee = Happy Toby!"*  
  
Fred scratched his head,  
  
"Haven't we told him that before?"  
  
"So what? It's the truth," Todd said without abandon.  
  
Toby snatched the coffee from Pietro's hands and sipped on it. Meanwhile Lance stumbled out of his room heading to the shower.  
  
"I'm going out soon," Lance mumbled under his breath, "Won't be back til later tonight."  
  
"Gonna make out with your girlfriend some more eh?" Pietro smirked nastily at him. Lance flicked the finger in his direction as the bathroom door slammed shut.  
  
Toby frowned at Pietro.  
  
"What?" Pietro cried defensively.  
  
"Why are you giving him such a bloody hard time? It's not like he's dating Jean or anything. Give him a break," Toby said sharply.  
  
"Thank god for that!" Fred proclaimed loudly.  
  
Pietro leaned back against the wall,  
  
"Hey I'm fine with him dating her, they seem happy enough together. It's just that Summer's our friend too and now she's dating Lance. What happens if they break up? She won't want to hang out with us, if he's going to be around."  
  
Pietro was right, Toby hadn't thought about this scenario. Toby only hoped that it wouldn't have to lead to that.  
  
***********  
  
Thursday 12:14pm Two Weeks Later  
  
"Ahh the Sadie Hawkins Dance, my favourite time of the year. All the lovelies asking moi to the dance. Couldn't be grander, I've already got five girls dying to go with me," Pietro sighed happily as he, Todd and Lance walked through the deserted corridor. They were skipping fifth period cause it was Algebra, their least favourite subject.  
  
Todd kicked a paper ball out of the way with his foot,  
  
"Lucky you. Women are jumping at the chance to go with you. Me? I'll be lucky if at least one girl considers me!"  
  
"Cheer up Toad. I'm sure you'll get a date," Lance smiled optimistically, winking at Todd.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You have Summer to go with," Todd complained.  
  
"Not my problem," Lance smiled innocently.  
  
They had been dating for two weeks and their relationship had developed into something. Holding hands, any excuse for body contact and several times they had gotten into trouble by Principal Kelly for kissing in the janitor's closet. Lance thought it was entertaining watching Kelly blow his top while Summer complained that he was just jealous that some people were getting more action than he was.  
  
Just then the bell rang and swarms of students started to spill into the corridor. The three BoM made their way down the hall until they reached a classroom. They waited until Summer and Toby walked out. Lance pulled his girlfriend out of the way gently,  
  
"Hey baby," He smirked as he kissed the top of her head slowly. She responded by hugging him tightly, resting her head against his chest.  
  
"Spare us the love fest!" Pietro cried, covering his face with his hands.  
  
Toby responded by cuffing him over the head. Pietro scowled and rubbed his head, hurrying to catch up with them as they made their way to the cafeteria. After they had gotten their meal they sat down at their usual table, which happened to in full view of the X-Men table.  
  
"So Tobs are you gonna ask anyone to the dance?" Summer asked curiously sipping on her Dr Pepper.  
  
"No. I would ask someone but," he turned his head towards Pietro, who in turn looked away suddenly, "They don't seem interested this time round."  
  
"Well if you don't have a date, I can always ask my friend Melisma to take you," Summer offered.  
  
"Well that seems sweet Sum, but I don't really want to be hooked up with . . ."  
  
"She's a lesbian. She won't touch you without a ten foot pole."  
  
Toby swallowed,  
  
"Oh."  
  
************  
  
After Lunch  
  
Lance was walking to his locker when someone stopped in his way, the evil bitch over wise known as Mindy, her squad of brainless cheerleaders flanking her in a way which reminded him of bodyguards.  
  
"Like hey Lance Al-vers," She giggled not to kindly. Lance frowned at her,  
  
"What do you want Mindy?"  
  
"Oh well me and the girls on the squad heard a little rumour going around the school, and we wanted to know if it was true."  
  
"What is it?" he asked uneasily, wishing she would just leave.  
  
"Is it true that the day after you started dating Breen you fucked her?"  
  
It was at that moment Lance lost all colour in his face.  
  
"Course it's not true, you bitch."  
  
"Really?" Mindy raised her eyebrow sceptically at him, "Cause with all that sexual tension going between you two I'm surprised if you haven't already done the dirty deed."  
  
"Suppose you know all about that, wouldn't you? Now piss off," Lance snapped trying to shove past her but she latched her hand onto his shoulder.  
  
"Was she good? Did she put out?" Mindy sneered at him maliciously.  
  
Lance tried to ignore her comments but finally he couldn't take it anymore and just snapped. He hit Mindy out of the way with his shoulder so she got pushed to the lockers. Then he punched the locker, missing her head by inches. Mindy screamed, as did the rest of her squad. He then stormed away, leaving Mindy to tend to her bruised pride.  
  
As he was storming off he collided into someone's chest. The chest of Duncan Mathews, Jean's dumb ass boyfriend.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Lance Alvers. So tell us, what was it like bedding the ever lovely Summer?" Duncan congratulated spitefully.  
  
"Don't you speak about my girlfriend like that," Lance growled, clenching his fists.  
  
Duncan sneered,  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you referring to one of your whores of the week," Lance snapped back.  
  
Duncan's eyebrows narrowed and the next thing Lance knew, he was shoved against the lockers.  
  
"Listen Alvers, I don't know how scum like you got a hot chick like Breen but I'll make sure that you're out of the picture. Permanently," Duncan spat, his meaty fist waving in front of his captive, ready to collide with Lance's face. Just then someone grabbed Duncan's arm and pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?" It was Pietro, looking rather angry at a certain jock.  
  
"Get lost Maximoff. This is between me and Alvers," Duncan snarled still glaring at Lance, whose face showed equal dislike.  
  
"No I'm here to stop Lance beating the crap out of you. Let's go," He motioned. Soon he and Lance were away from the scene, Lance looking very upset.  
  
"Shit how did this get around the school so fast. Speedy, you believe me right? I'd never do . . ."  
  
"Whoa there, I believe you. You care about that girl too much to do something that stupid. Sides, if you did wouldn't I be the first one to find out," Pietro added with a small smirk. Lance smiled slightly, knowing that Petey was only trying to make him feel better.  
  
"I only wished I knew who had started up that rumour" Lance sighed dryly. Pietro stopped and pointed his finger forward,  
  
"I think I know who".  
  
There in front of him was Kitty, whispering something into a freshman's ear. The freshman's eyes widened and she ran off telling something to every second person she saw. Lance could feel his face going red with anger. He stormed over to Kitty, anger glinting in his eyes.  
  
"Kitty Kat what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Kitty spun around,  
  
"Oh like hey Lance . . ."  
  
"Don't you act all Miss Mary Sunshine on me you back stabbing bitch" Lance said between his teeth, while Kitty's expression fell.  
  
"Like Lance", Kitty started uneasy, "don't start accusing me starting that rumour up!"  
  
Lance smirked; he had hoped she would say that,  
  
"What rumour are you talking about?"  
  
Kitty's eyes flashed with nervousness. She knew she had just signed her own death sentence.  
  
"Listen, just because I got over you don't start trying messing up my relationship with Summer. She means a lot to me and I'll be damned as hell if you go and fuck that up." Lance seethed.  
  
Kitty's expression darkened. Lance smirked, knowing he had won and started to walk away. Then,  
  
"Lance wait!"  
  
"What-?" he began, but was interrupted by Kitty throwing her arms around him and pressing her lips to Lance's. She slammed Lance back against the lockers, holding him there while continuing to kiss him. Lance tried to push her away several time, but failed as she held him securely.  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Crap, Lance has my Social Studies book. Toby can you come with me?" Summer asked taking her leather notebook and pencil case out of her locker. Toby nodded, not really thinking and the two of them made their way to Lance's locker. They turned a corner. Then they saw something that stopped Toby in his tracks and Summer's heart break into a million pieces.  
  
Lance and Kitty were making out quite intensely in front of his locker.  
  
Toby couldn't believe his eyes. After all the bloody work he had gone through to get those two together, Lance had thrown it all away. Summer though just stood there, watching in horror her eyes leaking with tears. She let out a loud sob, loud enough for Kitty and Lance to look up. Lance's face looked absolutely petrified as he met her horrified eyes,  
  
"Summer wait!"  
  
"FUCK YOU ALVERS, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE ONLY USING ME!" She screeched and she ran down the opposite direction, tears flowing from her eyes. She didn't want to believe what she had just witness but she had seen it. And just thinking about it made her want to cry even more.  
  
Lance tried to run after her but was unexpectedly punched in the face by Toby,  
  
"You jackass! I can't believe you'd do something like that," and he too left.  
  
Lance was left there, kneeling on the ground nursing his face. He then started to think what hurted more, Toby's punch or the way Summer had looked at him with those glassy blue eyes of hers. Lance bowed his head in shame,  
  
He had lost her.  
  
***********  
  
As soon as Nathan saw Kitty rushing towards him he knew. He knew that her revenge had started, knew it was sweet on her tongue.  
  
Kitty's face was flushed with triumph as she cried,  
  
"It worked! Summer like thinks Lance was totally cheating on her!"  
  
"Very good, Katherine, very good," Appraised Nathan softly. Kitty was out of breath, he could tell. She must have run all the way from school.  
  
Slowly, his eyes roved over her form, drinking her in. Kitty was smiling - she thought that soon she would be popular and pretty in the eyes of her peers. Nathan smirked maliciously. Kitty would never suspect his intentions until it was too late. . .and by then, she wouldn't care.  
  
Kitty had reached him now and threw her arms around him. Nathan didn't mind, not at all. Soon, he reminded himself, soon I will have two treasures I so desire. . .  
  
"I so can't wait until the dance," Kitty laughed in a dark way, "It will be so totally perfect!"  
  
And so it would.  
  
************  
  
Next Chapter: Lots of Lies, Deceit and Lust. Rogue starts to suspect Kitty of wrongdoing, Toby learns the truth and everyone's favourite Cajun makes a surprise appearance! What's the secret information he must tell Summer? Stay Tuned.  
  
*I totally forgot to mention this. This line is from a story called "Tai's Party" by Becs! Go read it it's hilarious. I used it cause I'd figure it was like Pietro's line to Toby in the morning.  
  
Hope you like it!! R/R Please! No Flamers!! Hids 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Sorry Seems To Be The Ha...

Disclaimer: Well since A) I still go to school and B) don't live anywhere near the place where they make X-Men Evo it's pretty obvious I don't own it nor any of the characters or places that are recognizable. I do however own the following characters: Summer Breen, Lela Adler, Richard J. Adler, Melisma Kay, La Nicha Jones and Ollie the Butler. I don't own the songs "Ana's Song (Open Fire) or "Without You" by Silverchair, a really cool band from Australia. Becs owns Toby and Mindy. Finally Hypercaz (my beta reader and heaps good friend) thought Nate up! But later on he'll turn out to be someone we all know..  
  
Blink And You'll Miss It  
  
Note: My universe is different to the normal one. In mine everything in Season Two minus the last three episodes happened. Therefore no one knows that mutants really exist. But a few things in Season three do happen. Lance and Kitty break up and Gambit is around. Don't ask me about Kitty's behaviour in the next couple of chapters. I always thought she seemed like the type who could suddenly just snap and get all jealous. I mean she can't be all Miss Mary Sunshine all the time right? Look at Jean!  
  
Chapter Twelve: Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word  
  
Saturday 7:30pm  
  
Summer wiped her eyes quickly, not really caring that her eyeliner was probably smudged all over her face. She should have known Lance was only using her. If he had just asked her to pretend they were going out she would have been fine but no, he had to sweep her off her feet, manipulate her mind into thinking that his feelings were genuine but worst of all,  
  
He had made her fall in love with him.  
  
It was quite stupid really she was so young. Her sister always said you couldn't fall in love at such a young age. But no matter how many times she repeated her sister's message in her head, no matter how hard she tried to hate him, no matter how much she told herself he was a 'lying cheating bastard' she still loved him. And that was the most painful part.  
  
She turned on her TV, and flicked the channel until she got to MTV. Tonight they were showing a special on Silverchair, a new band she had heard while she had visited her cousin Hannah in Sydney. She quite liked them, their lyrics were very powerful and they spoke to her on many levels. She watched as Daniel Johns, the lead singer sang on the screen,  
  
And you're my obsession I love you to the bones And Ana wrecks your life Like an Anorexia life  
  
Open fire on the needs designed On my knees for you Open fire on my knees desires What I need from you Open fire on the needs designed Open fire on my knees desires On my knees for you  
  
Ah, she reflected miserably, another song about Anorexia. How charming. The next video appeared, it was like something out of a dream. Shooting stars flew across the screen, the sky a beautiful rich purple. Then the lead singer's face appeared and his lips started to move,  
  
Miles away There's hopeless smile brighter than mine And I need for you to come and go Without the truth falling out  
  
Old incisions refusing to stay Like sun through the trees on a cloudy day  
  
You brighten my life like a polystyrene hat But it melts in the sun like a life without love And I've waited for you so I'll keep holding on Without you (x2)  
  
The song was making her feel more depressed by the minute. She reached out for a box of chocolates, and started to pop the rich dark chocolate into her mouth. A thought suddenly came into her head,  
  
Oh god, I'm eating chocolate and listening to depressing music. I've reached the ultimate low.  
  
She watched the music video some more until the phone rang. Pressing the mute button she grabbed the phone,  
  
"Hello?" she sighed sadly.  
  
"Hey Sunny," it was Toby.  
  
"Who says it's Sunny?" Summer demanded before collecting herself, "Oh hey Tobs. Please don't say how I am. I feel like shit and I've sunk to the lowest low. I'm lying on my bed listening to depressing love songs eating chocolate."  
  
Toby sighed uneasily, he seemed nervous.  
  
"So how's everything?" Summer asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Well I'm still not speaking to Lance. Pietro can't believe what Lance did and the other two guys are kinda neutral. So really nothings changed."  
  
Summer wiped a stray tear from her eye,  
  
"Toby, it is between me and Alvers. You don't need to make it your problem too." It had gotten to the point where just saying his first name was painful.  
  
"This is my problem too. Not only did I have to suffer playing matchmaker but also you're like my best friend. And he's hurt you. That isn't cool!"  
  
Summer giggled softly,  
  
"Ah thanks Tobs, you always know how to make me feel better. Wait . . .Toby would you mind going to the Sadie Hawkin's Dance with me?"  
  
"Hey sure Sum. It'll be cool, just friends right, not that we'd ever date or anything."  
  
"Course. Hey remind me to take you to my cousin's place sometime. He'd love you!" Summer laughed, though not feeling particularly happy.  
  
"Hey Sunny I gotta blaze. See you at school."  
  
"Bye."  
  
****************  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Toby hanged the phone up just as Lance walked into the kitchen,  
  
"Was that Summer?" Lance asked hopefully.  
  
Toby glared at him,  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
Toby shoved past Lance and went up to his room, snootily stomping with every step. Lance plonked himself into a chair. He'd doubted he'd ever felt this bad, even when Kitty had broken up with him - that was nothing. Possibly the only good thing that had come out of this, if that was possible, was that he realized how much he did love Summer. He didn't think it was possible to love someone this deeply but it had happened. Of course any chance for him to tell her that seemed almost non-existed now the damage had been done. Lance laid his head on the kitchen table, wishing this were all a bad dream. While he was sulking, Todd hopped in and sat next to him.  
  
Lance looked up almost reluctantly,  
  
"Are you gonna tell me about how horrible I am?"  
  
Todd shook his head,  
  
"No way. In fact I know you're telling the truth about the whole thing."  
  
"You do? How would you know?" Lance gasped.  
  
"Well um, I kinda overheard the whole thing."  
  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Mmm lunch yo," Todd said to himself as he spotted a fly buzzing around in the air.  
  
Looking around to make sure no one saw him, he swept his tongue out and caught his prey. As he munched happily he began to hear raised voices around the corner. He snuck a peek, before confirming that it was Lance arguing with Kitty Kat.  
  
"Listen, just because I got over you doesn't mean you can start trying messing up my relationship with Summer. She means a lot to me and I'll be damned as hell if you go and screw that up," He heard Lance seethe.  
  
Todd guessed he had found out about the rumour Kitty was spreading around the school about him and Summer. He looked around the corner again, this time witnessing Lance walk away. Just then,  
  
"Lance wait!"  
  
"What -?" he began.  
  
Todd's eyes widened in upmost disgust as he saw Kitty pin him against his locker, slobbering her tongue all over his lips. He could tell Lance was trying to push her off but from the other side it would have looked like he was fondling with her chest. Just then he spotted Summer and Toby. Oh no, he thought too shocked to move; Kitty set the whole thing up. So it looked like Lance was a cheating jerk.  
  
  
  
*Back to the Present Time*  
  
"After Summer ran off I kinda left the scene. I'm sorry I should've told you sooner but I didn't think you really wanted to be reminded of what happened."  
  
Lance nodded, understanding what Toad was saying. The two guys just sat there contemplating the situation and what exactly Kitty was planning next.  
  
*************  
  
"Nathan it totally worked! Summer and Lance, are like officially over! Lance is all mine! You are a genius!" Kitty bubbled over the phone. Nathan meanwhile, took no notice of her delight,  
  
"Excellent . . .you are doing quite well. Soon, Katherine, very soon you shall have all you desire. Is the rest of the plan is action?"  
  
Kitty's eyes flashed,  
  
"Of course. I'll see you at the park tomorrow, Nate. I'm just a bit busy, that's all."  
  
Nathan hung up suddenly, the cruel dial tone chirping into Kitty's ear. She didn't mind - this was how Nathan always said goodbye. She leant the phone on its cradle and grabbed her coat. She felt strangely ill and thought that some fresh air would suffice.  
  
As soon as she had left, Rogue unlocked the door between their adjoining rooms cautiously. Rogue looked around the room slowly. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. To her knowledge, Kitty didn't know anyone called 'Nate' and she sounded as though this Nate was helping her get revenge.  
  
The Southerner whistled softly,  
  
"What are you doing, Kit?"  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile  
  
He crept close to the ground, making sure his figure was hidden from sight. It was late the darkness would aid him. He felt like a cat on the prowl, making sure he was stealthy as ever. Gambit was an expert thief, his father had been no other than the world famous Jean-Luc LeBeau, leader of the Thieves Guild back in Nawlins. Suddenly his foot stepped onto a twig, he cursed quietly in French to himself as he heard it snap. No matter what, he would have to tell Summer what he knew. After months of sleuthing and investigating, he finally knew where the man that was after Summer was. The only problem was that he disguised himself as a civilian, and any shot of killing him would send him straight to a death sentence. It would be worse still since he was indeed a mutant.  
  
He slowly crept until he reached the back doorway. He was quite sure that both Lela and Richard weren't aware of the secret passage, which lead from the basement to Summer's room. The trap door was located behind her giant Sum 41 poster, the doorframe hidden behind it.  
  
He slowly stepped down the small set of steps. He reached the small doorway; he was about to grab a hold of door handle when someone put him in the chock hold. Gambit gasped for breath as he elbowed the attacker in the stomach, causing him to topple over. Gambit seethed,  
  
"Tell your master dat he will not succeed!"  
  
Suddenly two more hooded figures appeared, helping their fallen comrade up. The fallen one dusted himself before replying, his voice filled with malice,  
  
"Oh Remy so naïve, he has prevailed. Soon he will have what he's been searching for the past eighteen years. He has already drawn another innocent to his side soon everything will fall together. Why fight it?"  
  
Gambit stood there in his defence stance, his eyes never leaving his attackers,  
  
"'Cause de side of evil never wins mon ennemi"  
  
He was about to charge when something stabbed him in the back. He could feel the pain going through his spine, paralysing him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he to his knees. Another hooded figure had arrived, her long fingers carved like knives. She grabbed Gambit's head, forcing him to look up. The figure laughed at the sight of blood running down from his mouth. It wiped some off his face and licked it quite enjoyably.  
  
"Remy darling, I am terribly sorry about this but Core is right. You're powerless to stop us. Why don't you just come back and beg your forgiveness? Then again," the very female voice said sharply as she dropped him heavily to the ground, "you never really enjoyed following orders huh?" She stared at the body for a moment before gliding over to her three companions.  
  
"Are you alright Core, "he asked, not really sounding as if she cared.  
  
The figure nodded,  
  
"Damn him, I think I'm going to get a bruise on my stomach".  
  
"That's the least of our worries," the figure to his right spoke, "that swamp rat knows too much. He must dispose of him".  
  
"I disagree Reverie. He is too valuable for us to loose him. Master has great plans for our demon-eyed wonder. But I do believe we must move him. I dare say if the alcoholic and her snooty husband woke up to see a bleeding Cajun on their lawn they would get a tad suspicious. Come on help me move him . . ."  
  
**********  
  
Sunday 7:25am  
  
Toby was in the middle of a wonderful dream. It was his wedding day and he was getting married to his one true love, the speed demon himself Pietro Maximoff. He walked down the aisle, his face glowing with happiness. Pietro turned to look at him, his eyes filled with so much love. He was about to reach his love's side when . . .  
  
"AHHHH!" Toby screamed, suddenly springing up. His body shivered, he was dripping wet. He wiped his black bangs away from his eyes wondering angrily who had ruined his dream. Standing in front of him was Todd, with Fred by his side.  
  
"What the hell do you two want so early in the morning?" Toby snapped. Fred and Todd backed away slightly. Todd cleared his throat,  
  
"Lance is missing."  
  
This took Toby back,  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"He's missing," Freddy repeated, fretting, "We don't know where he went. Petey's panicking downstairs. He didn't leave a note or anything."  
  
Toby rolled his eyes as he turned to his side. Todd looked angrily at the sleeping body.  
  
"Don't you care?" he snapped.  
  
"Look," Toby groaned as he pressed a hand to his forehead, blocking the rays of sunlight, "I'm still upset about the whole Summer ordeal. He broke my trust when he went and pashed Kitty. . ."  
  
"But that's just the thing he didn't do that!" Fred yelped exasperated.  
  
"Repeat that again?"  
  
"He didn't pash Kitty. She pashed him! Kitty deliberately did it! Rogue called us last night. Kitty was on the phone to some creepy guy muttering about revenge and crap. I think Kitty Kat didn't get over Lance getting it on with Sunny. Please Lance, Todd saw it with his own eyes."  
  
Todd nodded honestly to Toby. Toby was shocked with this new information. It did make a lot of sense. What had Kitty been doing next to Lance's locker? And the way Lance's eyes looked, that wasn't fear of getting caught, it was fear of getting caught doing something he didn't do.  
  
"Oh my god," Toby exclaimed none to quietly.  
  
Just then they heard Lance's jeep pull up outside. The three boys ran down the stairs in time to see Lance saunter through the door. Toby, without thinking, ran and hugged Lance sobbing how sorry he was for doubting him. Lance too confused to say anything, just accepted his apology.  
  
"You know what we have to do now," Toby smiled as he wiped his eyes.  
  
Lance raised his eyebrow still very confused.  
  
Toby smirked,  
  
"We're going to get your girl back."  
  
****************  
  
Next Chapter: OMG! It's the last chapter next!! The Sadie Hawkins Dance is up next, what's Toby's plan? How will the night unravel? And will anyone ask Todd to the dance? Stay Tuned.  
  
Hope you like it!! R/R Please! No Flamers!! Hids 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: This Is One Of Those M...

Disclaimer: Well since A) I still go to school and B) don't live anywhere near the place where they make X-Men Evo it's pretty obvious I don't own it nor any of the characters or places that are recognizable. I do however own the following characters: Summer Breen, Lela Adler, Richard J. Adler, Melisma Kay, La Nicha Jones and Ollie the Butler. Becs owns Toby and Mindy. Finally Hypercaz (my beta reader and heaps good friend) thought Nate up! But later on he'll turn out to be someone we all know..  
  
Blink And You'll Miss It  
  
  
  
Note: My universe is different to the normal one. In mine everything in Season Two minus the last three episodes happened. Therefore no one knows that mutants really exist. But a few things in Season three do happen. Lance and Kitty break up and Gambit is around. Don't ask me about Kitty's behaviour in the next couple of chapters. I always thought she seemed like the type who could suddenly just snap and get all jealous. I mean she can't be all Miss Mary Sunshine all the time right? Look at Jean!  
  
Chapter Thirteen: This Is One Of Those Moments . . .  
  
Wednesday 1:10pm  
  
"You're going to have to tell her on Friday at the dance," Toby explained as Lance fidgeted. It was lunchtime and Pietro was currently getting asked out to the dance - this would bring his total up to seven girls.  
  
"I know I'll have to tell her," Lance sighed, "It's just, how do you tell someone that you're madly in love with them and can't live a day without them by your side, without sounding obsessive?"  
  
Toby rolled his eyes,  
  
"She won't think you're obsessive, she'll probably be overjoyed and pash you or something. I dunno I have no idea know how the female mind works. My department is more of how to get a guy to pash you. Anyway I'll distract Kitty when you go to chat with her. I'll um . . .I might have to pretend to declare my undying passion for her or something but this will be for the greater good."  
  
Just then Pietro, with a large grin on his face, sat down and pinched one of Lance's French fries.  
  
"Guess who just scored a date with the ever lovely Monique Everheart?"  
  
Toby sighed and looked away. Lance could sense his discomfort, it was a known fact he didn't particularly like the way Pietro discussed his girlfriends making it clear to Toby that he wasn't gay at all.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Pietro asked casually, pinching some more of Lance's fries. Lance growled and snatch his lunch away from Pietro.  
  
"The plan is," Toby said in his mother hen voice, "Lance goes to the dance with Kitty, then halfway through the dance I'll distract her and Lance can grab Sunny and go straighten things out. Petey, if Kitty tries to make a run for it you're gonna have to get her ok?"  
  
"Fine fine," Pietro brushed it off, instead reaching for another of Lance's fries. This time Lance smacked his hand away,  
  
"Don't you dare".  
  
Pietro stuck his tongue out. Just then Todd and Fred strolled over. While Fred looked extremely cheerful, Todd's face was downcast.  
  
"Why the grin Freddy?" Lance thumped him on the shoulder.  
  
Fred shook him off,  
  
"I got a date!"  
  
This took the group by surprise.  
  
"Well that's great!" Toby congratulated, "Who's the lucky lady?"  
  
"Courtney Green. She's in my Home Ec class."  
  
"Well you're lucky Freddy. Me? I won't get a date and I'll be in a itchy polyester suit in the side lines watching on sadly like a . . ."  
  
"Don't sound so sad Todd."  
  
The group looked up to see Summer. She had been sitting with the X-Geeks for the last few days, obviously because she didn't want to face Lance. She looked away from Lance's gaze and continued,  
  
"Hey Todd, when you went to watch my dance practise last week, do you remember seeing a tall Latino girl with fuchsia streaks through her hair?"  
  
Todd thought for a moment before replying,  
  
"Yeah, La Nicha right? Boy she was attractive, what about her?"  
  
Summer smiled as she poked on of her teeth with her tongue,  
  
"She thinks your adorable and she wants to go to the dance with you."  
  
"WHAT?" Todd was overcome with shock, "You're serious? She . . .wants to go with me?"  
  
Pietro looked like as if Kelly announced he was actually Elvis, completely shaken.  
  
Summer nodded. Todd started to mumble something incoherent. Summer placed her hand on his shoulder and handed him a small pink note,  
  
"This is her phone number. Pick her up at 7 o'clock at my place, get her some lilies they're her favourite and I got you a suit. It'll get sent to you by Thursday. Well that's all I came to say, chat to you guys later."  
  
She turned around and met Lance's eyes. They gazed into each other eyes for minutes. At that moment Lance would've done anything to hug her and never let go, to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, but all he did was gaze. She gulped as her face turned faintly crimson. She quickly jerked her head away and marched quickly back to the X-Geeks.  
  
Pietro looked at Summer before turning to Lance, a playful smirk on his face,  
  
"Oh yeah, she'll definitely want to pash you when you tell her you love her."  
  
***************  
  
Kitty had waited for an hour, anxiously watching time speed by. Finally, Nathan approached, something of a smirk written across his face.  
  
"You're, like, late," Kitty told him, annoyed.  
  
Nathan gracefully sat next to her, draping an arm over the back of the seat,  
  
"Time is of no importance. Tell me, Katherine, is it set for the dance night?"  
  
Kitty shifted away from him on the seat, aware he seemed to be uncomfortably close,  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Like, it's all on plan. And about this 'time is of no importance' you really need to, like, quit it. When I say the time, you arrive then."  
  
"As you wish," Nathan muttered.  
  
***************  
  
The Night Of The Dance  
  
"Where the hell is my shoe?" Toby wailed as he rummaged the couch for his missing item.  
  
He was wearing a light blue long sleeved button shirt and a pair of black baggy jeans complete with a tan Timberland boot on his left foot, the other currently hidden away - conveniently. Todd hopped down the stairs looking particularly elegant. He looked smashing in a dark grey suit with a cream collared shirt underneath. It was obvious that Pietro had done his hair; it was sleeked back under layers of gel.  
  
Toby nodded in approval,  
  
"My aren't we looking handsome?"  
  
Todd smirked,  
  
"Yeah well I want to look good for my date. Man, I can't believe my luck! Duncan's gonna be so jealous, he only got Jean and me, I have a hot older woman with cool hair!"  
  
Toby chuckled as he flicked his hand in the air, implying Todd to go and wait in the car. Todd gave one last cheerful smile before going out the door. Toby then remembered about his dilemma and searched underneath the armchair, sneezing by all the dust that drifted over his face.  
  
"If you're looking for your other shoe it wouldn't be underneath there," Pietro told him wisely.  
  
He was in a tight white turtleneck that showed of the muscles on his chest, a black bomber jacket that read 'Bad Ass' at the back and a brown bowler hat sat on his head. He could have passed for a Justin Timberlake look- alike with that get up. But the most surprising thing was,  
  
"Pietro are you wearing leather pants?"  
  
The speed demon smirked as he shook his butt a little,  
  
"Well I want all the ladies to be able to check out my rockin' ass!"  
  
Toby had to stop himself from blurting out how sexy he looked in them. Just then Fred came in, wearing a classic black tux holding Toby's shoe in his hand. Toby's eyes lit up as he ran over and took the shoe from his hands.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Toby repeated over and over as he laced up the shoe. He walked over to the stair and called up,  
  
"Yo Rocky! Hustle it up, the rest of us are ready!"  
  
It took a minute or two before Lance stumbled down the stairs. He wore a white collared shirt, which he had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, a dark grey vest that he had left unbuttoned and black pants. Toby mused silently to himself that Lance reminded him of those 1800's tailors.  
  
"Come on, you have to drive Fred to pick his date up. The dance is in an hour and it takes at least half an hour to reach Summer's place," Toby said, coming back to reality.  
  
The Brotherhood nodded and walked out of the door.  
  
**************  
  
When Todd and Toby reached Summer's house they were feeling quite nervous. Todd because he was hoping that his date would like him and Toby because of his plan. If all went well, Summer and Lance would be a happy couple again. The two guys walked out of the car and answered the door. The door slowly opened revealing Ollie's dark face and very elegant butler's uniform.  
  
"Hello Toby and Todd. The girls should be ready in a few moments. Please come in."  
  
The two stepped in uneasily, surveying the room. They were hoping they wouldn't have to make pleasant chitchat with Lela because she scared them. The way she acted around them and the fact she was an alcoholic all too reminded them of those aging women who took pleasure in younger men.  
  
"Hola Todd," La Nicha's syrupy voice oozed.  
  
Todd's jaw fell so low it nearly hit the floor, and Toby couldn't blame him. She was wearing a light denim halter cat suit that was very low at the front. It hugged to her figure like second skin. Tiny silver stilettos were strapped to her dainty feet. Her thick tawny fuchsia streaked hair was swept over her shoulders, a red hibiscus tucked behind one ear. She strutted over to Todd and kissed him sweetly on the check, who looked like he was going to faint at any moment.  
  
"Where's Summer?" Toby asked La Nicha as she flicked her hair back.  
  
La Nicha laughed flirtatiously,  
  
"Sunny's busy struggling to get the curlers out of her hair, ella parece tan bonita."  
  
Toby was confused, curlers?  
  
Just then he heard someone walk down the marble staircase. His eyes hit Summer; words couldn't describe how amazing she looked. Small blond ringlets gently framed her face, bouncing as she walked down each step. She looked stunning in a shiny blue-black dress that stopped just above her knees. There were two sets of straps, small spaghetti ones and ones that were off the shoulder, creating the allusion that her neck was longer. On her feet she wore a pair of tan Manolo Blahnik Timberland style Boots that stopped at her ankle (similar to the ones J Lo wore in 'Jenny From The Block: hids). On her arms she had a pair of fish net arm cuffs that went from her wrist to her elbow.  
  
"Whoa," Was all Toby could say.  
  
Summer frowned,  
  
"Niche, why did you talk me into you curling my hair?"  
  
"Because, muchacha, I thought you would look stunning with them, and I was right as always," she cooed cheekily, clipping each word with Spanish properness.  
  
Summer finally reached the foot of the stairs and Toby went to hug her.  
  
"You look beautiful," Toby reassured, handing her a corsage.  
  
Summer giggled as he slipped it onto her wrist. Todd took his corsage too and put it on La Nicha's wrist. The two couples made their way out to the dance  
  
************  
  
Lance walked into the gym with Kitty on his arm. She was wearing a long lavender spaghetti strapped dress and her hair was done up in a loose bun. As Kitty went on endlessly about something she heard on MTV Lance just blanked out. He could see Jean, not looking too happy being with Duncan and not with Toby. Her face was almost as red as her dress, her green eyes flashing with displeasure. Scott and Taryn sat next to her, trying their best to ignore the girl. Evan and his date were dancing the night away, as were Kurt and Amanda. Pietro's seven dates, all wearing mid-thigh length dresses and plenty of lip-gloss swarmed around him. Fred meanwhile seemed to be in deep conversation with Courtney, both of them looking very shy but enjoying each other's company. Courtney laughed as she pushed her gold- rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose to stop them from falling. Just then the doors of the gym opened and there stood two more couples, Todd with La Nicha and Toby with Summer.  
  
The guys gawked and drooled as La Nicha strutted in, holding Todd's hand and snuggling in closer to him. Lance smirked as he saw the look on Duncan's face; it was quite a funny sight. Still La Nicha was at least a foot taller than Todd and he looked like a little boy compared to her, a supermodel. But it was Summer who he paid the most attention to. The way the light reflected her face made her shine like an angel, her cobalt eyes twinkling and her porcelain face smiling happily. A sudden surge of envy hit him, if it hadn't been for Kitty that would be his arm Summer clung to and not Toby's.  
  
Toby led Summer to the dance floor, her body swaying to the music. Soon Lance lost all thought as he watched her dance. It was as if everyone else was gone and she was the only one left in the room.  
  
"Hello Lance? Are you listening to me?" Kitty snapped, her eyebrows narrowed at him.  
  
Lance groaned. He didn't know how much he could take of this. At least Kitty acted nice before but now she acted like the Uber bitch from hell. He wanted to ditch her, but he had to wait until Toby gave the signal. He sighed,  
  
"I'm sorry Kitty, I'm listening now."  
  
Kitty gave a superior smile as she began to talk again, this time about the new movie with Heath Ledger in it that she just had to see. Lance pleaded silently to Toby,  
  
Please let this all be over soon.  
  
**********  
  
"Thanks for going with me Tobsie," Summer mused out loud as Toby twirled her underneath his arm. The night had been a success so far, Toby just had to wait a little longer before he could carry out his plan.  
  
Todd was currently dancing with La Nicha, her body rubbing against his. Todd looked a mix of petrified and in complete ecstasy. Fred was awkwardly dancing with his date, her feet continually stepping on his. Pietro was sitting down, his lovelies draped around him as he kissed one of them on her collarbone and stroked another one's cheek.  
  
Summer looked over to where Toby was looking before starting,  
  
"Tobs you can't keep going after him. He's not interested. He's just toying with your emotions."  
  
Toby sighed as he looked at her with saddened eyes. She was right. Pietro was never going to go out with him, what was the use of following an impossible dream?  
  
"Summer, you're right. I should just give up on Petey," He murmured sadly.  
  
Summer patted him gently on his back, at that moment a slow song started up. Couples moved in closer swaying slowly in time with the music. Summer looked over his shoulder before turning back awkwardly at Toby,  
  
"Um, would you mind if we . . .?"  
  
Toby shook his head,  
  
"No not at all. It's weird for us to dance so um, close."  
  
Summer smiled as she let go of him and walked out of the gym. He scanned the room. Sure enough he saw what had distressed Summer. Lance and Kitty were slow dancing, her hands firmly positioned on his ass. Lance wasn't looking very happy at all; in fact he was slightly squirming so Kitty would remove her hands. Toby smirked,  
  
It was time.  
  
Toby walked casually over to Lance and tapped him on the shoulder. Lance turned to him, a look of relief washed over his face. Lance pulled Toby in by his collar and whispered roughly,  
  
"Thank god. Kitty's been yapping on and on. God I never realized how boring she is! And she keeps going on about Orlando and Hayden and Shane, god who are those people? Anyways the point is thank god you're here, now get me outta here!"  
  
He quickly let go of him as Kitty swayed with Lance in a circle forcefully. He suspected that Kitty had a feeling what was going on. It was obvious once they had found out the truth that they would've wanted to set things right. Toby took a deep breath and grabbed Kitty's hand, yanking her away from Lance.  
  
"Toby! What are you doing?" She demanded angrily, sounding suspicious.  
  
Crap she suspects something, he thought anxiously. Toby swallowed his pride,  
  
"I want to dance with you."  
  
Kitty laughed at him,  
  
"Sorry but I'm on a date with Lance. And you're so not Lance so go away!"  
  
Toby swore in his head. Why did she need to make this so damn hard? Toby tried again this time more convincing,  
  
"Kitty I would really like to dance with you. 'Sides Lance looks a little tired. You know, those shoes of his are bad for his feet."  
  
"Lance isn't tired and I know for a fact those shoes are like fine for him," She snapped back.  
  
Oh god, Toby sobbed in his head, it's time to roll out the big guns. He dipped her down and pashed her on her lips. The whole crowd gasped in shock, Jean looking particularly pissed off. While Kitty was hitting Toby's back with her fist, Lance took that moment to disengage himself, making his way to the doors.  
  
Kitty squirmed out from Toby's embrace and strode after Lance, looking extremely pissed off. She grabbed the back of his shirt and wheeled him around,  
  
"You planned this didn't you? You've made an ass of me, you know that?"  
  
Her eyes darted to a nearby drinks table and the punch bowl caught her eye. Grinning manically, Kitty seized it and dumped the contents over Lance's head.  
  
"Get over it, Kitty!" Lance said angrily, wiping his sopping hair out of his eyes, "I love Summer, not you! How could anyone like you anyway?"  
  
His words had stung Kitty who backed away, her eyes watering. She turned and ran out the other way, leaving a triumphant Lance who quickly made his way out the door.  
  
**********  
  
Lance ran out of the gym and darted towards the girls' bathroom. He scanned the hall, finally spotting the girl he wanted. Summer was leaning against a locker, blond curls framing her gorgeous face.  
  
"Sunny," Lance breathed as Summer turned around.  
  
Her lip began to tremble nervously,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He ran to her and begged,  
  
"Sunny I'm sorry."  
  
This took her by surprise,  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry about all the stuff I put you through. But I swear I didn't mean to."  
  
"Oh yeah," she drawled sarcastically, "You didn't mean to pretend to like me and you didn't mean to pash Kitty openly in public in front of me."  
  
Lance's emotions were on overload, he felt like he was about to burst.  
  
"Why don't you believe me Sunny?"  
  
She growled,  
  
"You don't have the right to call me Sunny. You used me, I don't want to be used like some tool for your sick uses on how to get your ex girlfriend back. How dare you make me feel wanted, like you liked me . . . "  
  
"Like," He blurted out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's in present tense. I still like you. A lot. I always liked you. Never stopped. I don't like Kitty, at all. I like you," He sounded like a retard.  
  
Summer rolled her eyes at him as she started to head back to the gym. Lance grabbed her arm and pulled her back so that she was pressed against his chest.  
  
"Tell me," He said, his works sounding shakier as he spoke, "Tell me you don't feel something amazing between us."  
  
"Of course I do Lance," she said honestly, "But I can't be with someone who uses me."  
  
Lance stroked her face softly; she leaned into his hand enjoying his touch.  
  
"Kitty was the one who kissed me."  
  
Summer looked up, not expecting him to say that.  
  
"I went to talk to Kitty, she was the one spreading that nasty rumour about us. I told her to leave me the hell alone, that I was with you and nothing would get me to change that. I was walking away when she pushed me against the locker and, you know the rest."  
  
Summer bit her lip,  
  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?"  
  
Lance sighed as he fought to keep his emotions in check,  
  
"Ask Todd. He saw the whole thing. Ask Rogue, she heard Kitty chatting to some guy on the phone, and she suspects he put her up to it. Please Kitty, you've got to believe me I would never want to hurt you. Honest."  
  
He blinked some tears away before starting again,  
  
"I never thought I could feel this strongly about any person."  
  
Her eyes widened as he spoke next,  
  
"Sunny, I think I love you."  
  
She couldn't help it. She burst into tears and leant her head against Lance's chest. He wrapped his arms around her holding her closer. She kept repeating something incomprehensible to herself, but her voice was trembling. She looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb, a smile creeping on his lips,  
  
"Summer?"  
  
She grinned at him,  
  
"I thought you liked the punch enough not to end up swimming in it."  
  
She laughed and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a kiss. Lance didn't argue he did as he was obeyed. As their lips touched it felt a strong sensation through their body. A tiny bolt of electricity travelled form her lips and zapped his.  
  
"Ouch," He gasped as he pulled away. She looked at him with worried eyes but he just chuckled telling her it was nothing. Summer licked her lips and gazed into his eyes. No one knows Lance the way I do, she thought happily, and I'm damn thankful for that. She took in a deep breath,  
  
"Lance?"  
  
"Mmm?" He muttered.  
  
"This is one of those moments."  
  
"What moments?" he teased slightly.  
  
"'Blink and you'll miss it' moments," she pondered out loud, "Lance I love you too, with all my heart and soul."  
  
Lance broke into a huge smile as swung her around and kissed her avidly, with so much love and emotion behind it neither one of the lover's noticed the presence of someone watching.  
  
***********  
  
"Nathan!" Kitty cried as she flew into the park, "It was horrible! Lance totally humiliated me, in front of everyone! I thought I so loved him but now I'm not so sure. And Summer, that bitch will like totally pay!"  
  
Nathan was lying on the darkened ground, his feet propped up on a rock. Without preamble, he turned his head towards her,  
  
"They don't appreciate how wonderful you are, Katherine. I'll help you become popular and they'll regret even turning you away."  
  
Kitty bawled uncontrollably as she sank next to him, drowned in misery and woe. Nathan slid an arm around her shoulder and soothingly stroked her hair. He used his other hand to tilt her head towards him. Slowly he bent forward until their lips touched. Nathan pressed closer to her and could tell Kitty wasn't about to back away.  
  
When at last he pulled back, Kitty was trembling. Nathan murmured in her ear,  
  
"Join me."  
  
"Whatever you say," Kitty replied softly, barely aware of her own words.  
  
Nathan kissed her again and more forcefully. Kitty soon forgot her troubles as they tumbled to the back of her mind. Unknown to her, Nathan's eyes flashed red briefly, dimming as though they never had.  
  
****************  
  
Next Chapter: There is no next chapter!! That's a wrap people! OMG! I hope you liked it! Please tell your friends about this story; I'd like it if more people review it! Um well there's a little short story after this and then there's the sequel. The title's still not decided but hopefully it'll be soon! Thanks for reading!  
  
Translations:  
  
Hola-Hello ella parece tan bonita-She looks so pretty. muchacha-girl  
  
Found at http://babelfish.altavista.com/babelfish/tr  
  
Hope you like it!! R/R Please! No Flamers!! Hids 


End file.
